Un obstáculo: un vampiro
by Crystal Jung
Summary: Harry y Draco son novios, la llegada de alguien cambiará muchas cosas ¿su amor será lo suficientemente fuerte? Vampiros, veelas, romance, traición, infidelidad, casualidad, indecisión, viejas relaciones, celos.... es mi primer intento de slash, revie
1. Capítulo 1

_Beta-reader: MissIntelligence_

_Escrito por: Paola_

_Título del fic: Un obstáculo: Un vampiro_

_N/A 1: Este fic es slash (relación chico-chico), así q ya están avisad@s_

_N/A 2: Cada *********  es un cambio de personaje_

N/A 3: Cualquier relación que encuentren con el libro "La entrevista con el vampiro" no es casualidad ^^

**Capítulo 1: Vampiros, Veelas, besos y muchas cosas más**

Estaba muy hambriento, aunque me alimentaba diariamente de sangre de ratas, reptiles y otros animales yo necesitaba la sangre humana, esa sangre que me llena de vida. Juré que nunca más mataría a un humano, pero no puedo controlarme, sólo sería un humano, uno sólo. Era de noche, me dirigí al parque donde yo solía cazar cuando recién me habían transformado en vampiro, cuando llegué me sorprendí de q aún existiese. Especialmente esa noche hacía mucho frío, el parque estaba cubierto de una densa neblina y las nubes anunciaban una gran tormenta, yo me escondí atrás de un árbol muy grande esperando que "mi presa" llegara, escuché pasos acercándose, podía distinguir una figura humana tras aquellas gruesas capas de niebla y lo que vi a continuación fue algo impresionante; yo vi a la criatura más hermosa del mundo, el ser más perfecto; pensé que era un vampiro por su color pálido, pero luego de observarlo bien descubrí que estaba equivocado. Me quedé estático ante tal espectáculo. Esa persona caminó enfrente mío pero no pareció darse cuenta de nada o al menos eso pensé yo, lo seguí unos pasos más ocultándome en las sombras, y ahí vi que algo se le cayó del bolsillo de su pantalón, dejé que siguiera su camino y una vez que desapareció de mi vista me acerqué a recoger lo que se le había caído, era algo parecido a una cartera muy pequeña así q decidí abrirla e inspeccionarla, había mucho dinero mágico y cuatro fotos muy pequeñas: una foto de ese ser perfecto, una foto de una chica de cabellos alborotados, una foto de un chico pelirrojo y otra de un chico con lentes, seguí revisando y aunque parecía ser muy pequeña cabían varias cosas, encontré también dos fotos grandes, estaba él con un señor y una señora que supuse que eran sus padres por el gran parecido, y había otra foto, donde estaba él abrazado con el chico de lentes. Las fotos se movían y los mostraba muy alegres...

**************************************************************************************

Hacía mucho frío, ya no quería caminar tanto para llegar al paradero del autobús, ¡ja!, quién lo diría, yo tomando un autobús, si hace un año me lo hubieran dicho yo me hubiera partido de risa en su cara; pero mi vida dio muchos giros. Seguí caminando y me di cuenta que había un parque, supongo que llegaría más rápido a la parada del autobús atravesándolo, así que giré sobre mis talones y entré al parque. Había mucha neblina que le daba un aspecto lúgubre y tenebroso, comencé a caminar más rápido para no sentir tanto frío entonces sentí unos ojos sobre mí, alguien me observaba, quise correr pero decidí mantener la calma, di unos cuantos pasos más y dejé de sentir esa terrible sensación; al fin llegué a la parada del autobús y no pude evitar lanzar un suspiro como diciendo "Aún sigo vivo", esperé unos 3 minutos y no aparecía el autobús, si supiera "aparecerme" esto no me estaría pasando, estaba muy apurado así que creo que mejor sería tomar un taxi, metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para coger mi billetera, pero no estaba, busqué en todos mis bolsillos y no la encontraba, ¿dónde se me pudo haber caído mi billetera?, me di cuenta q llegaría tarde a mi cita así q lo mejor sería buscar una calle solitaria para llamar al autobús noctámbulo, me aseguré que mi varita estuviera en el interior de mis casaca y regresé al parque, yo me encontraba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando vi a mi billetera y mis cosas regadas por todos lados, había alguien que estaba cogiendo mi foto con Harry:

-¿Se puede saber q haces con mis cosas?- dije.

Esa persona era extremadamente pálido, sus ojos eran color ámbar y su cabello castaño claro con algunas tonalidades rubias, iba vestido como muggle pero encima llevaba una capa algo mohosa; recordé que tenía mis cosas y le repetí:

-¡¿¡¿¡Te hice una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas ahora, que haces con mis cosas?!?!?!?-dije muy decidido, él se me acercó y me dio una sonrisa, ahí comprendí que no era un ser humano -¿Qué… qué eres?- dije titubeando

-¿Yo?, yo soy un vampiro- dijo como si fuera algo muy natural- ¿No me tienes miedo?, te doy la oportunidad de que escapes- dijo con un tono de voz muy burlón y luego gritó- ¡¡¡Buuuuuuuu!!!!

Comprendí que lo que él quería era asustarme, pero yo no me iba a dejar, no iba a huir como una niñita aunque no podía evitar sentirme temeroso, algo me sacó de mis pensamientos:

-¡Vaya!, veo que tienes agallas -dijo- me sorprende tu osadía, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres huir?

-¡No!- dije agachándome a recoger mis cosas, pero él me tomó del cuello y me empujó contra un árbol que estaba muy cerca de ambos, en ese momento comenzó a llover muy fuerte.

-Esta noche no he comido, y tú eres un ser humano- dijo mostrándome sus dientes, sentí como se me erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

-¡¡Yo no te tengo miedo!!- dije con un gemido ya que no podía respirar bien.

-¿Ah no?- me dijo haciéndose el sorprendido.

-¿Por...por qué cogías mis co... cosas?- dije muy despacio, el aire se me acababa; le miré directamente a los ojos y él me soltó, yo me agaché respirando con dificultad y agarrándome mi cuello.

-¿Quieres saber la razón?-dijo.

-Sí- dije poniéndome en pie.

-Pues esta es la razón-dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia él, ambos estábamos a sólo un centímetro de distancia, lo miré a sus ojos intentando buscar una explicación coherente a lo que estaba haciendo pero sentí que me perdía en ellos, nuestros labios rozaron una vez, luego dos, y así, poco a poco, ambos nos fundimos en un suave beso, quería parar pero no podía, mi mente se nubló, pensé en Harry y eso me ayudó a reunir las fuerzas necesarias y empujarlo, él me soltó y se quedó inmóvil. Yo corrí donde estaba mi billetera y la cogí lo más rápido que puede, por suerte ésta tenía un hechizo q impedía q se moje o se dañe, la guarde rápidamente en mi casaca. Iba a comenzar a correr cuando sentí que alguien me cogía de mi brazo y me hacía voltear, era el vampiro; él puso su mano atrás de mi cabeza y me obligó a besarle, yo no quería y comencé a forcejear, sentí un dolor punzante en mi boca y luego un líquido: era sangre. Parecía que él lo estaba disfrutando ya que me comenzó a besar con más fuerza; seguí forcejeando más fuerte, lo empujaba para que me soltara pero parecía que él tuviera una fuerza sobrehumana que no me dejaba ir, sentí otro dolor punzante, me había hecho otra herida, comencé a sentir que mi sangre fluía más rápido, sentía mucho dolor, finalmente él pareció darse cuenta que me había lastimado demasiado y me soltó. Miré su boca, estaba totalmente ensangrentada por mi sangre, él se lamió los labios y yo lo único que pude hacer fue echarme a correr e intentar alejarme de ese lugar lo más rápido posible sin darme cuenta que algo se me había quedado ahí....

**************************************************************************************

-¿Se puede saber que haces con mis cosas?- dijo mirándome como si me estuviera inspeccionando cosa que me hizo sentir muy nervioso -Te hice una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas ahora, ¡¿!¿!¿que haces con mis cosas!?!?!?!- repitió, yo me acerqué a él y le di una sonrisa -¿Q… qué eres?- dijo titubeando, me sorprendí por la pregunta que me hizo, y recordé que mis dientes son los de un vampiro así que intenté mostrarme lo más natural posible.

-¿Yo?, yo soy un vampiro-dije-no me tienes miedo?, te doy la oportunidad de que escapes-dije intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo y luego grité a modo de burla -¡¡¡¡Buuuuuuuu!!!!- él se quedó callado, parecía estar sumido en un profundo pensamiento-¡Vaya!, veo q tienes agallas-dije- ¿Me sorprende tu osadía, estás seguro que no quieres huir?

-¡No!-dijo agachándose a recoger sus cosas, pero yo lo tomé del cuello y lo empujé contra un árbol que estaba muy cerca de ambos, me sentí abrumado al sentir su respiración cerca de la mía, lo miré a los ojos y luego bajé la mirada a sus labios, tan finos, delgados y al mismo tiempo tan provocadores, en ese momento comenzó a llover muy fuerte.

-Esta noche no he comido, y tú eres un ser humano- dije intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

-¡¡Yo no te tengo miedo!!- dijo con un gemido, entonces recordé que le estaba apretando su cuello.

-¿Ah no?- dije haciéndome el sorprendido ocultando la preocupación que sentía por saber si le hacía demasiado daño.

-¿Por...por qué cogías mis co...cosas?- dijo muy despacio, no aguanté más, le miré directamente a los ojos, y me di cuenta que le hacía mucho daño así que lo solté, él se agachó, yo me había quedado paralizado, no era mi intención lastimarlo, ambos estábamos completamente empapados.

-¿Quieres saber la razón?- dije intentando reponerme

-Sí- dijo poniéndose en pie, cada vez me sorprende más lo valiente que es, cómo me desafía sabiendo que soy un vampiro, que lo puedo matar.

-Pues esta es la razón- dije poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndolo hacia mí, estábamos muy cerca, nos miramos a los ojos y sin darme cuenta, poco a poco, ambos nos fundimos en un suave beso, me sentí preocupado porque luego él dejó de corresponderme y finalmente me empujó, yo lo solté y me quedé inmóvil, no podía creerlo, lo había besado y en un principio él me había correspondido aunque supuse que él sólo se había dejado llevar por el momento. Volteé para mirarlo y me di cuenta que él intentaba huir, yo no podía permitirlo así que lo cogí del brazo y lo hice voltear, no sabía que hacer así que le puse una mano atrás de su cabeza y lo obligué a besarme, él comenzó a forcejear y yo le besé con más fuerza, sentí un sabor muy delicioso, era sangre humana. Yo lo estaba disfrutando más que nunca, besaba sus labios y al mismo tiempo me alimentaba de su sangre, él comenzó a empujarme pero yo me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, y le besé un poco más fuerte, me di cuenta que le produje otra herida, al principio me emocioné pero luego recordé q él era un humano y necesitaba de la sangre, de lo contrario podría morir desangrado y lo último que yo quería era que él muriera, así que lo solté. Noté en su cara una mirada aterradora, sus labios estaban impregnados de su sangre, supuse que mi boca se encontraba en él mismo estado y me lamí mis labios sintiendo su sangre en mi interior y sonriendo triunfalmente. Él salió corriendo de ese lugar. Yo me quedé parado observando como se alejaba, miré con nostalgia el lugar donde antes se encontraban sus cosas y vislumbré algo entre el lodo, era su foto: la de él y del chico con lentes; lo más seguro era que la lluvia había empapado la foto y cubierto con barro, así que él por estar tan apurado no la vió. Yo me acerqué y cogí la foto, la sacudí e inmediatamente la foto quedó muy limpia. Jamás pensé que en una noche hayan podido pasar tantas cosas, en una sola noche me había enamorado de alguien que no conocía y que probablemente jamás me enteraría de quién se trataba, quizá el destino me haya jugado una mala pasada haciendo que me quede perdidamente enamorado de un humano, o quizá el destino haya querido hacer más miserable mi vida haciendo que cargara con este amor por toda la eternidad, porque como es bien sabido, nuestra especie nunca muere.

**************************************************************************************

Ya llevaba corriendo mucho rato, así que decidí aminorar la marcha, supuse que ya me encontraba muy lejos de él, lo único que esperaba era que no me haya seguido. Metí mi mano en un bolsillo de mi casaca y recordé que ahí estaba mi billetera, felizmente tenía un conjuro impermeable que hacía q todo lo que se encontrara dentro no se mojara. La abrí y me aseguré que mis cosas estén en perfecto estado, ahí estaba mi dinero, mis 4 fotos pequeñas, mi foto con mis padres y...mi foto con Harry, ¿dónde estaba mi foto con Harry?, busqué en todos los bolsillos que tenía mi billetera pero no encontraba nada:

-¡¡¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SE ME QUEDÓ MI FOTO EN EL PARQUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grité para mi mismo.

Me resigné a perder esa foto, yo no volvería a ese parque ni con una maldición _Imperius_. Aunque quería apartar ese momento de mi mente no podía, no podía creer como yo, Draco Malfoy, con 15 años de edad me había besado con un vampiro. Eso no quiere decir que antes no me haya besado con alguna otra persona, porque si lo había hecho y muchas veces, sino que nunca con un vampiro, y no creo que sea algo muy común que los vampiros se besen con seres humanos, osea, es común que se besen pero no creo que los seres humanos vivan para contar esa experiencia. Me toqué mis labios y me limpié la sangre seca que tenía, aún me dolía un poco las heridas pero felizmente tenía muy buena coagulación y eso hizo que mis heridas cicatrizaran rápidamente. Lo más seguro era que nunca vuelva a ver a ese vampiro, aunque se me hizo muy extraño ver uno por aquí, ya que según sé los vampiros está extintos en Inglaterra, aunque es probable que queden unos pocos. Los vampiros siempre han llamado mi atención, y supongo que es porque mi familia desciende de un vampiro y una veela, según me ha contado mi padre, hace tiempo existía un vampiro muy poderoso, se podría decir que era el rey de los vampiros, pero este vampiro era especial, tenía sentimientos, no es que los vampiros comunes no tengan sentimientos, lo que pasa es que son medios locos, viven en un mundo irreal; resulta que este vampiro odiaba matar gente, pero como tenía sus sirvientes ellos eran los que le proporcionaban comida y le ayudaban a que no se debilitase, esta cualidad del vampiro atraía a otros vampiros y así él obtenía su ayuda, pero resulta que un día el vampiro decide dar "una vuelta" por la ciudad, y como hace tiempo que no lo hacía se perdió en un bosque, ahí se encontró con uno de sus sirvientes, éste lo envidiaba y decidió matarlo, luego de tener una feroz pelea en la que obviamente perdió el vampiro-sirviente, el vampiro-amo quedó muy malherido, estuvo días sin comer, cada vez se debilitaba más, en el día dormía en algún hueco que se encontraba en los árboles y en las noches intentaba cazar algo, pero nada se comparaba con la sangre humana; entonces una noche, el vampiro escuchó pasos y vió a una hermosa jovencita, con larga cabellera plateada; él decidió alimentarse de ella pero descubrió que era una criatura del bosque, una veela, la veela se enamoró del vampiro y lo ayudó, al principio el vampiro sólo sintió gratitud por la veela pero luego se enamoró de ella; cuando el vampiro se hubo recuperado totalmente decidió volver a su viejo reinado, pero descubrió que habían hecho una terrible matanza en contra de los vampiros, así que decidió camuflarse y hacerse pasar por humano, poniéndose el apellido de Malfoy, hicieron mucha fortuna, pero lo que más deseaban era tener un hijo, cosa que les era difícil pero no imposible, usaron hechizos y finalmente la veela quedó embarazada, y así nació el primer Malfoy, que era mitad vampiro, mitad veela; éste tuvo otro hijo con una humana y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a mí. Cogí mi varita y decidí ir al Caldero Chorreante, así que la alcé y esperé a que viniera el autobús noctámbulo.

**************************************************************************************

Volé lentamente por toda la ciudad, todavía podía sentir su aroma, sus labios, su...sangre. Casi sin darme cuenta había llegado a mi escondite, calculé que serían las 11 de la noche. Mi escondite era una vieja mansión que estaba abandonada, en realidad  encontré esta casa hace un año y me instalé en una habitación que decía Draco Malfoy, supongo que será el nombre de la persona que dormía ahí, me recosté en mi cómodo ataúd, éste estaba debajo de una gran cama. Cerré mis ojos e intenté conciliar el sueño pero lo único que veía era a un chico de hermosos cabellos plateados y ojos grises con matices azules; _MI chico. En eso sentí que alguien entraba en mi habitación, salí lentamente de mi ataúd  y me di cuenta que era una lechuza, quise espantarla porque después de haber probado la deliciosa sangre de mi chico no cazaría en un largo tiempo pero me sorprendió que la lechuza no se iba, y luego me di cuenta que traía una carta atada en su pata..._

¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u¬¬u

**Notas de la Autora:**

Espero q les guste este fic, es mi primer slash y me ha costado mucho escribirlo, por favor, espero que me dejen muchos reviews!!! Se dieron cuenta que la casa que había encontrado el vampiro era la de los Malfoys, y ¿sobre que tratará la carta q recibió ese vampiro?, por favor, sólo les pido que no sean tan duros conmigo porque, como ya lo dije antes, éste es mi primer intento de slash, déjenme reviews para decirme si les gustó, les encantó, si lo odian, si les pareció el fic más asqueroso, horroroso y patético que hayan leído. Quisiera saber si les ha gustado eso del vampiro; es que me puse a pensar y dije : 

-¿Quiénes son extremadamente bonitas y tienen ese cabello plateado-rubio?

--Las veelas

-¿Quiénes son tan pálidos y tienen esos ojos?

--Los vampiros

Y de ahí surgió la idea de hacer un fic sobre eso, aunque también contribuyó mi extremado fanatismo por estos seres y por Harry Potter, antes a mí no me gustaba mucho el slash, pero en estas vacaciones he leído muchos de esos fics y me han parecido graciosos, me han gustado =)

Algunos puntos que creo son necesarios aclarar:

1.-El vampiro que se apellidó Malfoy murió poco después que tuvo a su hijo porque lo mataron con una estaca.

2.-En este momento de la historia estamos en las vacaciones después de terminar el 5 año, y ya van a entrar a 6to año.

3.-Cómo no se nombra cuando es el cumpleaños de Draco, por lo menos no se nombra ni en el 1, 2, 3 o 4, pero no sé si se nombre en el 5 porque todavía no lo leo  :P, así que en este fic sólo supongamos  su cumpleaños es el 23 de octubre

REVIEWS!! __


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Todo Harry Potter le pertenece a la fabulosa J.K. Rowling y bla...bla...bla...bla...

**Beta-reader: ** Miss Intelligence (le agradezco mucho ya que hace que mi ortografía y gramática sea mejor y me ayuda con algunos aspectos muy peculiares que yo tengo al escribir y que debo mejorar :P)

Hola!!!!!!, aquí estoy con un capítulo más de "Un obstáculo: un vampiro". Me demoré mucho en actualizar, sí, lo sé, pero es que mi computadora está un poco malograda, hay ratos en que funciona, y otros en que no, así que para escribir tengo que esperar la santa paciencia de mi computadora para que funcione :P Quiero agradecer a tod@s l@s que me han dejado reviews, gracias a tod@s, aunque algunos reviews hayan sido largos, y otros cortos, igual me han gustado y me han servido de apoyo, ya que este es mi primer fic slash, para seguir escribiendo y no dejar abandonada la historia, muchas gracias a tod@s y no dejen de dejar reviews!!!!!. Y ahora a responderlos :

**GaBrIeLa2:** Primero gracias por tu review!!!, y sí, mi otro fic al principio era bueno pero me fui saliendo por las ramas, me entiendes?, me salí de la historia y luego todo se malogró :( Gracias por decir que esta historia está chévere!!!, no sabes lo que significa para mí, es mi primer slash y me ha costado mucho escribirlo!!!! Con respecto a que si Draco sigue viviendo en su mansión la respuesta es no; y ahora no vaga, sigue en Hogwarts y ahí pasa casi todo el tiempo excepto en sus vacaciones, pero en los siguientes capítulos encontrarás las respuestas a todas tus dudas. El vampiro no convirtió a Draco en vampiro al besarlo así porque para convertirlo Draco le tiene que dar su sangre al vampiro y el vampiro le tiene que dar su sangre a Draco, pero como el vampiro no le dio su sangre, Draco no se convirtió. Y estate segura que se volverán a ver muy pronto. Draco si está con Harry; y yo también quiero que esté con el vampiro pero veremos como se va desarrollando la historia.

**kathy stgqvk:** Muchas gracias por tu review!!!, y con respecto a cómo se llama el vampiro, aún no te lo puedo decir porque forma parte de una pequeña sorpresa que les tengo preparada a tod@s ustedes!! Por el momento va a ser un Harry/draco/vampiro, y con el paso del tiempo ya veremos en que pareja queda ^^ De verdad el vampiro te recuerda a moony?, te cuento que me parecen mejores los apodos de los merodeadores en inglés que en español. Y no te preocupes que sirius y remus aparecerán en el fic, eso es seguro. Con el paso de los capítulos espero que soluciones tus dudas, y no hay cuadros de Draco en la mansión, pero ya lo entenderás mejor cuando leas los siguientes capítulos. Sigue dejando reviews!!!!

**Alejandra:** Gracias por tu review y gracias por decir que mi fic está de la patada, y discúlpame por no cumplir con lo que me pediste: que no me demore, es que como ya lo dije antes mi computadora está semi-malograda y tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo :P Sigue dejando reviews!!!!!!!

**Drania:** Gracias por tu review y no sabes cuánto me alegra que mi fic te haya encantado!!! Y tienes mucha razón al decir que sería interesante un duelo entre Harry y el vampiro por el amor de Draco. Gracias por decir que esta primera parte está genial, y no te olvides de dejar reviews ~_n

**HermioneWP:** Gracias por tu review!!!, y no te preocupes que ahora sigue el fic, espero que disfrutes este capítulo y sigue dejando reviews!!!!!

**Akira Akizuki:** Gracias por tu review!!! Jejejejejejejeje, cuando leí el principio de tu review me asusté, pero lo seguí leyendo y me di cuenta que era una broma!!!! :P, me diste un gran susto!!!, y ahora sigo, gracias y no te olvides de seguir dejando reviews ~_n

**Murtilla:** Te agradezco mucho el review!!!, y aquí te dejo la continuación, sí, y estoy segura que a muchas personas más se les ha pasado por la cabeza esa relación Veela+vampiro=Malfoy. Y no te preocupes que aquí lo continuo, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y no te olvides de dejarme reviews!!, ya sabes, cualquier duda pregúntame!!

**Minaya:** Te agradezco infinitamente tu review, y yo opino igual que tú, Draco tiene un look de vampiro impresionante, y aquí te dejo con el desarrollo de la historia, no te olvides de seguir dejándome reviews!!!!

**yotaku_mar:** Gracias por tu review!!!, jejejejejeje, ya te entró el gusanillo?, pues aquí te dejo la continuación y sigue dejando reviews!!!

**Verotto:** Gracias por tu review!!!, me alegro de no ser la única archi-re-contra-super fanática de los vampiros!!!, tu cumplido me hace sonrojar ~////~, y pues voy a seguir intentando juntar los dos libros. Sigue dejando reviews!!!

**kat basted:** Te agradezco mucho tu review!!!!, y pues acá subo el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado. No entendí muy bien lo que me dijiste, se supone que Draco ya no vive en su mansión, aunque te adelanto algo, Draco si se va a enterar que el vampiro dormía bajo su cama, jejejejeje, ya te imaginarás su cara :P, sigue dejando reviews!!!!

Y ahora les dejo con el segundo capítulo de mi fic

**Capítulo 2 : Muchos "Flash Backs" y un "pero que demonios"**

** **

** **

(N/A: No intenten entender el título de este capítulo, sólo lo entenderán cuando lo hayan leído todo)

** **

** **

Llegué al Caldero Chorreante aún sintiendo ese amargo sabor en mi boca, luego de entrar a la habitación, en la cual estaba hospedado desde hace apróximadamente una semana, intenté dormir pero no conseguía concebir el sueño porque los pensamientos me atormentaban, los recuerdos no me dejaban en paz; sentí mi garganta seca y decidí bajar a la taberna para beber uno de esos tragos que te hacen olvidar los problemas. Luego de haber bebido unas 5 copas regresé a mi cuarto y me desplomé sobre mi cama..........

Al día siguiente lo primero que sentí fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero el ulular de una lechuza me hizo despertarme definitivamente y saltar de mi cama, ésta traía un sobre de Hogwarts el cual abrí inmediatamente, era la lista de útiles para el 6to curso, se me ocurrió una brillante idea: iba a mandarle una nota a Harry, Hermione y Ron para reunirnos aquí pasado mañana para comprar los útiles.

**************************************************************************************

Llegado el día me alisté y me dirigí al Callejón Diagon, estuve caminando hasta que llegué a la tienda de escobas cuando de pronto alguien me tapó los ojos:

-¡Hermione, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso!!!!-dije

-¿Y cómo supiste que era yo?-dijo ella sorprendida y sacando sus manos de mis ojos

-¿Será porque eres la única que lo hace?¬¬

-Ah :P

-¿Y los demás?

-No sé, los estaba buscando y de pronto te vi

-Entonces vamos a buscarlos

No anduvimos mucho tiempo porque vislumbramos a lo lejos una cabeza pelirroja y otra negro azabache:

-¡Hola!-dijimos Hermione y yo

-¡Hola!-respondieron ellos

Luego de saludarnos y de sacar un poco de dinero de Gringotts fuimos a comprar los útiles. Yo no participaba mucho en la conversación, sólo me quedaba callado:

-Draco, ¿estás bien?-dijo Ron

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?-dije, en realidad me sorprendió mucho la pregunta ya que de todos nosotros Ron es el menos observador 

-Es q...-titubeó-...no sé...te noto alejado, distante-dijo Ron

-No, no es nada-dije sonrojado

Seguimos caminando un poco más pero ninguno hablaba, yo me sentía incómodo:

-¡Ron! -dijo Hermione- ¿Me acompañas a _Flourish & Blotts? _

-Vamos todos- dije, en realidad no quería quedarme sólo con Harry

- No, no, no- dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué? -dije

-No porque...este...no es necesario, sólo voy a comprar algo y vuelvo-dijo Hermione, ella cree que yo no sé que quiere dejarme solo con Harry-¿Ron, me acompañas?

-Sí-dijo él

Ambos ingresaron en una tienda cercana y Harry y yo nos quedamos solos, el silencio sepulcral volvió:

-Harry, ¿y cómo pasaste esta última semana?-dije rompiendo el silencio

-Mas o menos-dijo cortante sin dirigirme la mirada

-Ah-dije

(Silencio)

-Harry-dije apenado- Lo siento

-...............

-Ese día no pude ir, las cosas se complicaron, sucedieron imprevistos-dije desesperado-deja que te explique, yo estaba yendo cuando crucé un parque y ...

-No, no te preocupes, no es necesario que me expliques-dijo con un tono de voz frío

-Sé cuanto querías ir a ese concierto_ Muggle, lo siento_

-No, ya te dije, no hay problema-dijo, noté un tono de resentimiento en su voz

-Harry-dije, él tenía la cabeza gacha-Harry mírame-dije tomándolo del mentón y alzándole la cabeza-discúlpame, en verdad lo siento-yo le miraba sus ojos fijamente, esos preciosos ojos esmeralda

-Te amo Draco-dijo él abalanzándose sobre mí y abrazándome

-Y yo a ti-dije

_*Cough**Cough*-_tosió Ron, Harry y yo nos soltamos inmediatamente, ambos estábamos sonrojados

Terminamos de hacer las compras y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, luego de despedirnos de Hermione y Ron, Harry y yo nos volvimos a quedar solos, el también ya se tenía que ir:

-Draco, yo también ya me voy- dijo dándome un rápido beso en los labios

-Cuídate-dije y en un parpadeo desapareció por una chimenea

n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_

Me desperté muy agitado, había soñado, o mejor dicho recordado lo sucedido en el parque.

-¿Por qué no se me borra de la mente?-me quejé

Hoy volvería a Hogwarts; miré el reloj, aún era temprano. Luego de arreglar mis cosas fui a pagar la cuenta del Caldero Chorreante. Me pregunto ¿qué habrá sido de mi mansión? Desde que mi padre murió yo no he vuelto a ella, supongo que en una de mis vacaciones iré para revisarla, no sé, limpiarla un poco, le pediré a Dumbledore que me devuelva mis elfos, estoy seguro que él accederá inmediatamente, además los elfos querrán volver a servirme. Fui por última vez a _Gringotts_ y saqué un poco de mi dinero. Mi herencia me será dada cuando tenga 18 años, pero por mientras Dumbledore ha abierto a mi nombre una cuenta con dinero limitado, así que no tengo que malgastarlo; cambié un poco de dinero mágico a_ Muggle y salí del __Caldero Chorreante. Miré mi reloj, faltaba una hora para que el tren partiera; así que decidí tomar un ómnibus, porque si tomo un taxi iría demasiado rápido y me aburriría. Esperé unos cuantos minutos y apareció el ómnibus indicado, subí y me senté en un asiento vació al final. Los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente como una ráfaga de viento:_

_-------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------_

-Draco, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo alguien agarrándome mi hombro derecho

-Dime Severus-dije

-Tú sabes que soy, que era Mortífago-dijo, noté que su voz temblaba

-No entiendo-dije mientras volteaba y le miraba fijamente a la cara, noté que había llorado

-Voldemort...-titubeó-...él...él me quitó la marca- dijo mostrándome su brazo

-¿Cómo?-dije sorprendido-¿Y mi padre?-noté que su rostro se ensombreció-¿Qué pasa?

-Draco, siéntate...

-¡DIME QUÉ PASA!

-Draco, siéntate...

-¡¡¡YO NO ME VOY A SENTAR HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUÉ LE PASA A MI PADRE!!!

-Esto que te voy a decir es muy grave, Lucius...Lucius...él se murió-dijo poniéndose a llorar

_---------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------_

Ese fue un golpe muy duro para mí, y para Severus también aunque en ese momento aún yo no lo sabía...

_-------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------_

Ya había pasado una semana desde la muerte de mi padre. Yo ya no era el mismo, y Severus tampoco...

-Draco-dijo Pansy-te llama Dumbledore

Yo no le hice caso y seguí sumido en mis pensamientos

-Dice que te tiene información-continuó ella-sobre tu padre-dijo en susurro

En ese instante reaccioné y corrí con todas mis fuerzas a su oficina, ya la conocía porque en esta última semana la visité mucho por lo cual no me fue difícil hallarla:

-Pie de limón-dije mientras una gárgola de piedra dejaba entrever la entrada

Entré a la oficina de Dumbledore, ahí estaba él esperándome con Severus:

-Draco-dijo Severus con un gimoteo, ¿había estado llorando?

-¿Qué información tienen?-pregunté

-Aún no es seguro, no está confirmado-dijo Severus

-¿Qué información tienen?-volví a preguntar

-Yo se lo explicaré-dijo Dumbledore-Hemos estado investigando y...supongo que lo mejor será explicarle desde el principio, ¿usted sabía la relación que mantenía su padre con Severus?

-Sí-dije-¿pero qué tiene que ver eso?

-Mucho-respondió-¿usted sabía que su padre veía en Severus algo más que a un amigo?

-Sí-respondí

-¿Usted sabía que su padre era muy fiel a Voldemort pero que aceptó ser un espía de nuestro bando por el "_gran cariño" que le tenía a Severus?-siguió Dumbledore_

-Sí-respondí

-¿Usted sabía que Voldemort veía en su padre algo más que un simple Mortífago?

-Sí-dije-Voldemort veía en mi padre al mas fiel sirviente

-Tiene usted razón, pero no me refiero a eso

-Le agradecería que sea claro-supliqué

-Voldemort...él amaba a tu padre-dijo Dumbledore conteniendo la respiración

-¡QUÉÉÉÉ!-grité

-Según hemos investigado, Voldemort le declaró su amor a tu padre ofreciéndole todo lo que él tenía, pero tu padre lo rechazó, le dijo que amaba a Severus, que jamás podría amar a otra persona, así que Voldemort lo mató y castigó seriamente a Severus para luego quitarle la marca tenebrosa.

-¡¡¡Maldito!!!-dije, volteé a ver a Severus-¡TÚ LO SABÍAS, TÚ LO SABÍAS Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!-le reproché

-No Draco-dijo Severus-No estaba seguro, yo...estaba confundido...no quise...

-NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA-dije saliendo hecho una furia de la oficina del director

Corrí todo lo que las piernas me daban, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, salí del castillo en dirección al lago y allí me eché sobre la hierba a llorar, hasta que alguien me tocó mi hombro:

-Severus, ya te dije que jamás te voy a volver a hablar-dije sin apartar la vista del suelo

-No soy Severus-dijo una voz que conocía a la perfección

-¡Qué quieres Potter!-dije limpiándome las lágrimas

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó

-Sí, estoy perfectamente-dije sarcásticamente-¿acaso no se nota que estoy bien?

-Malfoy-dijo él-aunque me insultes no me voy a ir, no me voy a apartar de tu lado

-¿Qué?-dije mirándole directamente a sus ojos

-Que no te voy a dejar solo-dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

-¡OH!, ¡vamos Potter!, conmigo no tienes que hacerte el héroe-dije

-Yo no me quiero hacer el héroe-dijo, su voz sonaba dolida-sólo quiero ayudarte, saber que pasa

-¿Quieres saber que pasa?

-Sí-dijo él decidido

-Pues bien, te lo diré, Voldemort amaba a mi padre, pero mi padre no lo amaba a él entonces lo mató, ahora ya lo sabes, ya me puedes dejar en paz-dije mientras furiosas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas

Yo me cubrí el rostro para que no notara que estaba llorando pero sentí que alguien me abrazaba

-Yo siempre estaré contigo-me susurró al oído

_---------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------_

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, fue en ese momento que Harry me declaró su amor...

_-------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------_

-Yo siempre estaré contigo-me susurró al oído, me estremecí al sentir su aliento sobre mi nuca, pero luego volví a la realidad

-Potter, ¿qué se supone qué haces?-dije empujándolo

-Yo...-dijo confundido-Draco yo...

-¿Desde cuándo te di permiso para llamarme por mi nombre?-dije, y añadí sarcásticamente-según yo recuerdo nunca, y conste que tengo muy buena memoria

-Lo siento Malfoy-dijo-yo...yo

-¿Puedes dejar de tartamudear?-dije

-Malfoy yo...yo no aguanté verte llorar-dijo mirando el suelo

-No te entiendo-dije parándome y limpiándome la ropa, en el fondo si había entendido lo que me quiso decir pero mi mente no lograba aceptarlo-y no pienso intentar entenderte, así que con tu permiso me voy

-No-dijo cogiéndome de mi brazo

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?-dije aturdido

-Te quiero a ti-dijo decidido

-Potter, basta de jugar a tu estúpido juego-dije-ahora suéltame que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar contigo

-No es ningún juego Malfoy-dijo-necesito hablar contigo

-Si esto que estamos haciendo ahora no es hablar, ¿entonces qué es hablar para ti?-pregunté

-Tienes razón-dijo soltándome-pero quiero que me escuches sin que me interrumpas

-Está bien-dije, algo en su voz me hizo poner los pelos en punta

-Malfoy, yo te tengo que confesar algo-dijo más calmado

-¿Qué cos......-no terminé la oración porque unos labios hacían contacto con los míos-¿QUÉ HACES?-grité apartándolo de mí

-Malfoy-dijo-te he amado desde que te vi comprando tus túnicas, te amo y no aguanto más guardarlo para mi mismo, por eso no puedo verte sufrir, no puedo verte llorar porque te amo-dijo alejándose del lago

---------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------

Recuerdo que ese día él me dejó con el corazón hecho pedazos, no es que nunca nadie me haya declarado su amor, sólo que él lo hizo de una manera tan especial que me dejó muy confundido, ya que lo que yo estaba sintiendo no podía ser amor : Un Malfoy nunca se enamora...

_-------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------_

Yo lo había visto alejarse pero luego sentí un fuerte impulso de correr tras él, y así lo hice. Lo busqué por todo el castillo, necesitaba hablar con él; me pasé toda la tarde buscándolo hasta la cena, ahí se me ocurrió seguirlo después de que termine de comer. Entré al Gran Comedor y lo vi sentado al lado de Weasley, él miraba fijamente su plato pero no comió nada, finalmente me pareció ver que murmuraba algo así como "no tengo hambre", y salía de ahí. Yo lo seguí hasta un pasadizo desierto, ahí me atreví a darle la cara:

-Potter espera-dije

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo con un tono de voz entre avergonzado y dolido- ¿Burlarte de mi?, ¿de mis sentimientos?

-No Potter, primero necesito aclarar algo

-¿Qué deseas que te aclare?-dijo-¿qué eres el dueño del corazón del niño-que-vivió?

-No Potter, necesito aclarar mis sentimientos-dije

-¿Quie-quieres decir qué, qué tú sientes algo por mí?-dijo ilusionado

-No lo sé Potter, eso es lo que quiero saber; cuando te fuiste confesándome tu amor me dejaste como si yo tuviera un vacío en el corazón, me dejaste "herido", me dejaste deseando el sabor de tus labios, me dejaste olvidándome de mis problemas sólo pensando en ti-dije

-¡OH Dr. Malfoy!-dijo abrazándome-dame una oportunidad, una sola para demostrarte que te puedo hacer feliz

-Llámame Draco si así lo prefieres-dije

-Está bien, Draco, pero piensa en lo que te dije, piénsalo muy bien...

_---------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------_

Cómo olvidar ese día, cómo olvidar el día siguiente, cómo olvidarlo a él, a mi Harry...

_-------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------_

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la proposición que me había hecho Harry y desde el día que había tomado esa decisión:

-¿Draco?-dijo

-Dime

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, no voy a dejar de lado la muerte de mi padre ni la enfermedad de mi madre, (N/A: se supone que la madre de Draco a comienzos de 5 año se volvió loca por culpa de Voldemort y ahora está internada en el hospital de San Mungo) la decisión ya está tomada y no puedes hacer nada para retractarme

-Pero te puede pasar algo si vas a esa misión

-Estaré contigo, ambos nos protegeremos, además Dumbledore está de acuerdo

-Está bien, ya no insistiré más, eres terco y esa es tu forma de ser, así me gustas y no quiero que cambies-dijo acercándose de una manera muy insinuante

-Harry, por favor, dame más tiempo, déjame pensarlo más-dije un poco incómodo

-Todo el tiempo que quieras-dijo

_---------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------_

Esa misión sería muy importante para mí, cambiaría mi vida radicalmente...

_-------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------_

Voldemort había atacado el colegio, felizmente Dumbledore ya sabía de su plan y puso a salvo a todos los alumnos a tiempo, pero Harry y yo fuimos tras él, ésa fue nuestra misión. Ya llevábamos cerca de 6 semanas de estar perdidos en el bosque prohibido, nuestra relación se había vuelto muy fuerte, más fuerte que una simple amistad, estaba seguro que me había enamorado de él.

-Lucius, ¿eres tú?-preguntó alguien atrás mío, yo volteé lentamente y me encontré con el ser más repugnante del mundo, era Voldemort

-Sí, soy Lucius-dije

-Lucius, mi amor-dijo Voldemort abalanzándose sobre mi, en ese momento Harry salió detrás de un árbol al cual había ido para orinar, yo le hice una seña que tenía todo bajo control y que cuando yo le diera la señal lo matara

-Voldemort, yo no te puedo amar porque amo a Severus-dije imitando la voz de mi padre

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!-gritó él- ¡¡¡OTRA VEZ NO!!!

-¡Ahora!-grité y Harry le lanzó un _Avada Kedabra a Voldemort matándolo definitivamente_

---------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------

Esos momentos sería difíciles de olvidar, nosotros pudimos matar a Voldemort gracias a que Dumbledore, Severus y demás aurores pudieron debilitarlo lo suficiente, recuerdo que cuando nos vieron a Harry y a mí vivos se sorprendieron porque ya nos daban por muertos, además esos meses que Harry y yo estuvimos juntos me sirvió para darme cuenta que él se había ganado mi corazón, y finalmente yo había aceptado su propuesta.  El sonido de mucha gente parándose y saliendo del ómnibus me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento, ya había llegado al andén 9 ¾.

**************************************************************************************

El tren aminoró su marcha, ya llegábamos al castillo:

-Bajemos rápido que ya quiero que comience el banquete-dijo Ron

Todos bajamos rápidamente y luego de subir a las "carrozas" que nos condujeron al castillo comenzó la selección de nuevos alumnos, luego de eso Dumbledore nos dirigió unas palabras:

-¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo año!-comenzó-antes de comenzar el banquete les tengo que informar que su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras será el profesor Severus Snape, ya que la Srta. Delacour renunció por motivos "personales"; y su nuevo profesor de Pociones será Frank Belletish que en estos momentos se encuentra ausente, sus 

horarios aparecerán en estos momentos sobre su plato, y ahora si, que comience el banquete.

**************************************************************************************

Corría lo más rápido que podía hacía las mazmorras, me había quedado dormido y me había demorado mucho al bañarme, y para colmo la primera clase que tenía era Pociones con Gryffindor y el nuevo profesor. Abrí la puerta del salón:

-Profesor, disculpe por la tardan...¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS....?

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Notas de la Autora :**

¡¡Hasta que terminé este capítulo!!, son 10 hojas word con letra verdana 9. ¡Creo que ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida!, pero se los debía por demorarme tanto en actualizar, ya tengo escrito un poco del tercer capítulo y espero terminarlo pronto para subirlo. ¿Les ha gustado este capítulo?, yo espero que sí, aunque en un momento hasta yo me mareé de tanto Flash Back @_@ ¿Qué habrá pasado al final de este capítulo?, ¿por qué dijo "¿pero qué demonios?"?, ¿hay un motivo en especial?, les pido que me dejen muchos reviews, ¡no saben cuánto me animan!

**REVIEWS!!!!!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Todo Harry Potter le pertenece a la fabulosa J.K. Rowling y bla...bla...bla...bla...

**Beta-reader:**  Miss Intelligence (le agradezco mucho ya que hace que mi ortografía y gramática sea mejor y me ayuda con algunos aspectos muy peculiares que yo tengo al escribir y que debo mejorar :P)

**Escrito por:** Paola

**Título del fic:** Un obstáculo: Un vampiro

**N/A 1:** Este fic es slash (relación chico-chico), así q ya están avisad@s y ¿luego no me vengan con quejas eh?

**N/A 2: **Los reviews los responderé al final....

**N/A 3: **Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que lo leen pero en especial a mi prima Celia y a una gran amiga de mi colegio: Paola Ruiz que ha leído mi fic y me ha dado mucho apoyo para que siga adelante ¡Muchas gracias amiga!

****

****

Capítulo 3 : Un nuevo compañero de cuarto 

-Profesor, disculpe por la tardan...¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS....?-dije entrando al aula, este estaba completamente vacío-¿dónde están todos?

Salí del aula de Pociones; decidí ir en busca de Severus, pero no lo hallé. Anduve vagando mucho tiempo, y decidí regresar al aula cuando escuché el sonido de un tropel de alumnos dirigiéndose hacia allí.

-Draco ¿dónde estabas?-preguntó alguien acercándose a mí

-¡Hermione!-dije-la pregunta sería ¿dónde estaban ustedes?

-Pues en el aula de DCAO con Snape-dijo Harry

-¿Con Severus?-pregunté incrédulo

-Pues estábamos en el aula esperando al Profesor de Pociones cuando de pronto apareció Snape y nos llevó al aula de DCAO, nos dejó una tarea sobre nuestro animal favorito místico para mañana-dijo Ron alzando las manos al cielo como diciendo "Porqué Dios mío"-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡El primer día y ya tenemos tarea!!!!!-se quejó

-¿Y tú donde estabas?-preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a mi

-Me quedé dormido y cuando los fui a buscar al salón no estaban-respondí

Los 4 nos dirigimos al aula de transformaciones ya que era otra de las clases que nos tocaban juntos...

**************************************************************************************

-Me muero de hambre-dijo Harry

-¡Hey!, esa es mi frase-dijo Ron

- ¬¬u ¡Basta!-dijo Hermione

-Bueno, acá nos separamos-dije dirigiéndome a la mesa de mi casa. Me senté entre Blaise y Crabbe. A pesar de que ahora yo me haya vuelto muy amigo de los Gryffindors ellos siguieron siendo mis amigos, y aunque esté con Harry no me discriminan por eso; pero lo más importante es que Blaise siguió siendo mi amigo después de la "relación" que mantuvimos, y del rompimiento tan inesperado que tuvimos. Ellos habían cambiado mucho en estos últimos años; pero sobre todo Blaise, él ya no era el chico flacucho de antes, sino que había desarrollado un buen cuerpo y muchas chicas y chicos andaban tras él, él tenía los ojos de un azul profundo y el pelo muy parecido al de Harry, era casi de mi tamaño y tenía un gran interés en las artes  oscuras. De pronto Dumbledore se paro y dijo:

-¡Queridos alumnos y alumnas; ha habido un pequeño error en sus horarios y ahora aparecerán los nuevos horarios encima de su plato, ahora pueden continuar comiendo!

Yo miré mi plato y efectivamente ahí estaba mi horario, lo revisé minuciosamente y todo estaba igual que el horario anterior excepto porque las clases de pociones eran  ahora las últimas del día-¿Qué raro?-pensé

Luego de eso me dirigí a adivinación  con los ravenclaws...

-¡Buenos días alumnos!-dijo la profesora Trelawney-El día de hoy veremos las artes de la adivinación en las hojas del té. Por favor, cada uno llene su taza con unas cuantas hojas y mucho agua-todos obedecimos-Ahora, vacíen el contenido lentamente y esperen a que las hojas de té se queden en el fondo de la taza. Los dibujos que se formen pueden ser interpretados en la página 1800.

Yo abrí mi libro e intenté descifrar los dibujos de mi taza, pero no veía nada, sólo unas cuantas hojas de té.

-¡Oh querido!-dijo Trelawney echando un vistazo en mi taza-¿deseas ayuda?-preguntó amablemente

Yo sólo asentí

-Mmmmmmmmm...-dijo pensativa-veo una pluma, eso significa que tendrás muchas sorpresas y...una rana, eso quiere decir indecisión y...¡oh no!-gimió horrorizada-Hijo, te espera un largo año y cuídate mucho-concluyó alejándose de mi dejándome muy sorprendido

No podía creer lo que me había augurado, ella siempre me decía que tendría un gran año, que todo sería perfecto; pero nunca me había pronosticado algo malo, además no le dijo cuál fue la última figura que vio, ¿sería algo malo? Finalmente se acabó la clase y fui en busca de mis amigos y de mi novio:

-¡Hola!, ¿has visto a Harry, Hermione o Ron?-le pregunté a Ginny

-No-respondió secamente

-Ginny, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunté

-Nada que te importe-dijo saliendo disparada de ahí

-"Loca"-murmuré entre dientes, caminé unos pasos más y los encontré

-¡Hola!-dijeron Ron, Harry y Hermione

-¡Hola!-respondí alegremente

-¿Ya hiciste la tarea?-me preguntó Hermione

-No-dije

-Yo tampoco la hice-intervino Harry

-Ni yo-dijo Ron

-Pues que esperan-dijo Hermione

-No me digas que tú ya la hiciste-dijo Ron sarcásticamente

-Sí, porque yo soy una persona responsable-respondió Hermione a la ofensiva- R-E-S-P-O-N-S-A-B-L-E –repitió como si Ron fuera un bruto, éste se iba a quejar pero Harry se interpuso

-Chicos, ¿otra vez peleas?, ya cánsense-dijo Harry hastiado de esa situación-Vamos a la biblioteca a hacer la tarea

-Yo propongo que vayamos al lago-dije

-Está bien-dijeron los demás

Entre risas y bromas fuimos al lago y nos sentamos debajo de un gran roble que había ahí, Hermione sacó unos pergaminos y un gran libro:

-¿Quieren que les ayude?-dijo Hermione

-Disculpen, creo que escuché mal-dijo Ron-¿Tú, Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor y bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts nos vas a ayudar con la tarea?

-Veo que prefieren hacer solos la tarea-dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que ya había dicho

-¡NO!-gritamos Harry, Ron y yo al mismo tiempo lo que provocó una estruendosa risa por parte de Hermione

-Está bien-dijo ella-¿Qué animales van a elegir?

-¿Tú que elegiste?-pregunté

-Yo un unicornio-dijo

-Creo que yo elegiré un hipogrifo-dijo Harry

-Y yo un centauro-dijo Ron

-¿Y tú Draco?-preguntó Hermione

-Un vampiro-dije sin pensar, pero luego reaccioné-¡NO!, un vampiro no

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron-yo creo que son interesantes

-No, no es eso, sólo que...-dije recordando

-Vamos Draco, en este libro hay mucha información sobre ellos, estoy segura que Snape estaría muy orgulloso de ti por el excelente trabajo que vas a realizar-dijo Hermione

-Está bien-dije convencido por las palabras de Hermione-Haré sobre los vampiros

Los 3 nos pusimos a hacer nuestra tarea bajo la supervisión de Hermione. Así pasaron como 2 horas y para cuando ya estaba oscureciendo ya habíamos terminado la tarea. Recogimos el trabajo y los guardamos en nuestras respectivas maletas. Nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor a cenar:

-Ron-dije

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó

-¿Le pasa algo a tu hermana?-pregunté

-No sé, hace tiempo la nota rara, pensé que era mi imaginación pero ahora que lo mencionas ...-dijo preocupado-¿Tú sabes que le pasa?-le preguntó a Hermione

-No, pero por lo que me han contado las chicas de su año, ella tiene pesadillas casi diario-dijo

-¿Crees que sea por lo de Harry?-preguntó Harry

-No sé-dijo Ron-pero creo que es por alo más grave que eso

-Me dirigí a la mesa de mi casa y me senté entre Blaise y Pansy:

-Hola Blaise-dije amistosamente

-¡Hola!-dijo con una amplia sonrisa

*Silencio*

-¿Cómo te va con Harry?-preguntó

-Bien-dije

-Me alegro-añadió tristemente

-Blaise...-dije-¿aún no me perdonas?

-No Draco, no es eso, sólo que no puedo evitar recordar que él haya sido el causante de nuestro rompimiento-dijo

-Blaise, pero tú sabes que no fue su culpa, él no sabía que tú y yo estábamos-dije

-¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?-preguntó

-Sí-dije tímidamente

-Por cierto, Severus te estaba buscando-dijo cambiando de tema

-¿Sabes para qué?-pregunté

-No, pero dejo dicho que todo Slytherin esté en su sala común hoy  las 8:00 p.m.-dijo

-Pues ahí estaremos todos-dije dándole un golpe cariñoso en la espalda lo que provocó que el se sonrojara, sin darme cuenta que unos ojos esmeraldas me observaban furiosos...

Cuando todos los Slys terminamos de cenar nos dirigimos juntos a la sala común, así ya nos esperaba Severus:

-¡Buenas noches!-dijo

-¡Buenas noches!-respondimos todos a coro

-Vayamos directo al grano-dijo-los he citado porque tengo que informarles que el profesor de Pociones pasará mucho tiempo en esta Sala Común, porque el director así lo dispuso. Espero que cordiales con él y no lo rechacen por ser profesor. Cuando lo conozcan se llevarán una gran sorpresa. Ahora pueden irse a descansar-sentenció Severus, y acercándose a mi me dijo-Draco, tengo que hablar contigo

-Sí-dije, pero justo en ese momento una lechuza entró por una de las ventanas y le entregó una carta a Severus, éste lo abrió inmediatamente y la leyó en seguida

-Búscame mañana a la primera hora en el Gran Comedor-dijo saliendo de la Sala Común

Yo me dirigí a mi cuarto. Éste era muy espacioso, habían 2 camas, 2 roperos y 2 mesas para hacer los deberes. Las sábanas y las cortinas eran de seda de color verde y plateado con la insignia de Slytherin. Yo ocupaba él lado derecho de la habitación, la otra cama se encontraba vacía. También había un baño pero sólo lo usaba yo ya que era el único que ocupaba la habitación. Me eché en mi cama y coloqué mi maleta sobre mi mesa, saqué todas mis cosas y las alisté para el día siguiente, ordené mi trabajo de DCAO y caí en la cuenta que me faltaba el tercer pergamino. Probablemente se me había quedado debajo del roble. Maldiciendo salí de mi Sala Común rumbo al lago, lo estuve buscando un buen rato y finalmente lo hallé detrás de unos arbustos. Lo guardé y me dispuse a regresar al castillo cuando de pronto escuché unos ruidos, volteé y salió de un arbusto un hombre muy pálido con una larga túnica negra.

-¿TÚ?-grité señalándolo, él me miró con los ojos desorbitados, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi cuarto, tenía temor que me siguiera.

Entré intempestivamente a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta apoyándome en ella como impidiendo que alguien entrara.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡Qué hace acá el vampiro?!?!?!?!-pensé horrorizado

Aún agitado por la gran carrera que había hecho saqué el trabajo de mi bolsillo y me desplomé sobre mi cama muy agotado.

**************************************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano y luego de bañarme cogí mi maleta y me dirigí al Gran Comedor. Éste estaba casi vacío, busqué a Severus con la vista pero no lo encontré. Desayuné muy tranquilo y cuando iba saliendo me encontré con Ron y Hermione entrando:

-¡Hola!-dije-¿Y Harry?-pregunté, ellos me miraron como si no existiera-Chicos, ¿qué pasa?-pregunté

-Tú sabrás-dijo Hermione con una voz fría y dirigiendo una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, pero me pareció que miró a Blaise, y se fueron a su mesa

Anduve un poco confundido, revisé mi horario, ahora me tocaba DCAO con Gryffindor, ahí hablaría con Harry. Entré al aula, aún estaba vacía. Me senté en una carpeta delante de la carpeta del profesor, alguien entró al aula, era Blaise:

-¡Hola!-dije

-¡Hola!-dijo-Draco...

-Dime-dije

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo?-preguntó

-Claro-dije

Estuve muy entretenido hablando con Blaise que no me di cuenta que el salón ya se había llenado hasta que Severus llegó y dijo:

-¡Silencio alumnos!, ahora, todos saquen los trabajos que deje ayer y colóquenlos sobre mi pupitre-dijo

Yo me paré y me acerqué a dejar mi trabajo, cuando regresaba a mi sitio alguien me dio un codazo, yo volteé para ver quien era...

-Hola Harry-dije, él solo me miró y me ignoró olímpicamente, ya me comenzaba a preocupar la situación, ¿qué estaría pasando?, regresé a mi sitio y luego Blaise se sentó también:

-Draco, ¿qué le pasa a Harry?-dijo

-No sé, pero ¿por qué la pregunta?-dije

-Es que desde hace rato está que me lanza miradas asesinas-dijo-Draco, ¿no estará celoso?-preguntó

-Pero celoso de qué, yo no le he dado motivos-dije

-Te recomiendo hablar con él-me susurró antes de que Severus comience a explicar la clase....

**************************************************************************************

Anduve caminando sólo, Blaise se había ofrecido a acompañarme pero yo me había negando argumentando que sería imprudente; él estuvo de acuerdo y sólo me deseó suerte. Fui al lago esperando encontrarme con Harry ahí ya que era su sitio favorito, y efectivamente ahí estaba. Me acerqué sigilosamente y me senté a su costado, él me miró sorprendido pero luego volvió a ponerse esa máscara de hielo que solo la usaba conmigo cuando estaba molesto:

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo en un tono tan frío que sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda

-Harry...-dije mirándolo, él sólo observaba el cielo azul-¿por qué estás molesto?

Él no me contestó, sólo se limitó a hacer con sus labios una mueca sarcástica y lanzó un bufido

-Harry, ¿qué te pasa?-dije parándome y poniéndome enfrente de él obligándolo a hablar

-Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntármelo, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle al chico-soy-el-ex-novio-de-Draco?-dijo intentando no gritar

-Harry, ¿tú no estarás celoso de Blaise?-dije incrédulo

-Tú sabes la respuesta-dijo calmado

-Harry, pero yo no te he dado ningún motivo para que pienses eso-dije

-¿Y te parece poco los abrazos que se dan?, ¿qué anden todo el día juntos y hablen entretenidamente?-dijo

-Harry, pero tú sabes que él es mi mejor amigo-dije

-¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta que lo sigues queriendo?-dijo triste mientras unas lágrimas furiosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-Harry, yo al único que quiero es a ti, Blaise sólo es mi mejor amigo, nada más-dije-tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero y que por ti haría cualquier cosa

-¡Oh Draco!-dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre mi

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así abrazados, pero yo decidí que era hora de romper ese momento mágico ya que teníamos que regresar al castillo:

-Harry, creo que ya debemos volver, Ron y Hermione nos deben estar buscando-dije

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo

Ambos nos paramos y mientras nos dirigíamos al castillos no encontramos con Severus:

-Draco, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo

-Tú dirás Severus-respondí

-A solas-dijo mirando a Harry

-Por mí no se preocupen, yo me voy-dijo Harry acercándose a mi para darme un beso de despedida

-Cough-tosió Severus lo que hizo detener a Harry

-Nos vemos luego-dije viendo como Harry se alejaba-Ahora Severus, ¿qué querías decirme?-dije mirándolo

-¡Oh!, pues verás...él trabajo que presentaste sobre los vampiros fue excelente y por eso elegí...el nuevo profesor...él es joven, muy joven...aparentemente tiene 17 años y por ahora se va a instalar en tu cuarto, en la cama vacía que hay ahí, verás él...-dijo nervioso-espero que se hagan amigos-añadió dando por zanjada la conversación

Ese día no teníamos Pociones, así que no conocerías al profesor hasta la noche. No sabía porqué pero quería que el tiempo pasara lento, pero como dice un dicho muggle: "A mal paso darle prisa"; y en un parpadeo ya era la cena:

-Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu Sala Común-dijo Harry

-No, no es necesario-dije

-Respira hondo-dijo Hermione-relájate, vas a ver que nada malo va a pasar, el profesor te va a caer bien

-Eso espero-dije-Ahora me voy, no quiero que el profesor llegue antes que yo

-Chau-dijeron ellos viéndome alejar

Mientras me dirigía a mi Sala Común, muchas ideas sobre el profesor, una más disparatada que la anterior, asaltaban mi cabeza; hasta que la última idea que tuve fue la gota que colmó el vaso

-No puede ser-murmuré moviendo mi cabeza en señal de negación-esas ideas sólo se me ocurren a mí

Llegué al final de un pasillo oscuro y murmuré la contraseña, una burbuja apareció y yo la toqué, inmediatamente fui transportado al interior de mi Sala Común; ésta estaba hecha de piedra y habían unas alfombras con la insignia de los Slytherins, al lado derecho estaba la chimenea y unos sillones de color verde petróleo, al lado izquierdo habían unos estantes repletos de libros y unas mesas para hacer los deberes. Subí a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama, noté que habían rodeado de cortinas cada cama, supuse que era para dar más privacidad. Alguien abrió la puerta y entró en el cuarto:

-Buenas noches profesor-dije parándome de mi cama

El profesor estaba con una túnica con capucha negra, y al verme pareció quedarse en shock:

-¿Se encuentra bien?-dije acercándome haciendo que él retrocediera hasta chocar contra la puerta-no se preocupe, no le voy a hacer daño-continué, él se comenzó a quitar la capucha lentamente; la idea loca que había tenido se había vuelto realidad Prof. Pociones = vampiro-¡OH NO! ¡YO NO PIENSO DORMIR CONTIGO!-fue lo último que murmuré antes de caer desmayado

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

**Notas de la Autora:**

****

¿Y que les pareció este capítulo?, ¿cursi?, ¿emocionante?, ¿horrible?, ¿chévere?; espero que me dejen reviews, no les cuesta nada, y una pregunta: ¿quieren que el vampiro muerda a Draco en el cuello sí o no?, ¡espero las respuestas en sus reviews!, jejejeje, ahora he actualizado mucho más rápido que antes, en realidad iba a actualizar esta capítulo el sábado en la noche, pero me quitaron internet por un par de días, osea no me lo quitaron sino que mi computadora no quería entrar, no sé porqué ;_; Voy a intentar actualizar el próximo domingo, la semana pasada estaba en exámenes y me fue difícil escribirlo más rápido, espero que ustedes entiendan ~_n Y sin más que decirles : ¡¡Arrivedechi!!

**_*_** Por cierto, les aviso que el próximo capítulo va a estar compuesto por los pensamientos del vampiro y ya no de Draco, se resolverá el misterio de la carta y muchas cosas más, y si quieren otras parejas aparte de vampiro/draco/Harry, no duden en decírmelo que yo haré el mayor intento de realizar que ustedes mis lectores estén satisfechos y una preguntita, ¿hay hombres que leen mi fic?

*****Nota importante*****:

Creo que casi todas las que me dejaron reviews ya sospechaban que el profesor de Pociones era el vampiro, y sin más les dejo con las respuestas de los reviews.-

**GaBrIeLa2:** ¡Hola!, Sí me estoy inspirando en la entrevista con el vampiro y más adelante verán porqué....Y sí, cuando yo hice el fic me inspiré en Louis ^^ Y pues, mi compu sigue malograda pero puedo seguir subiendo capítulos que es lo más importante :D Sólo te pido que actualices más rápido Propiedad Privada que me muero por saber como Draco va a comenzar a amar a Harry, me has dejando encantada con tu fic. ¡Y acertaste! El profe es el vampiro, y ese problema del día ya lo solucioné, en realidad lo puse para que no sospecharan eso pero veo que casi nadie le ha tomado interés excepto tú :P ¿Y pues de quién crees que sea la carta? No te preocupes que me encanta que me digan en que estoy mal para así poder mejorar más y más y ser una excelente escritora, y aunque quiero describir más no soy buena para eso pero créeme que lo intentaré. Y te digo que tienes vampiro para rato ~_n

**Amazona Verde:** ¡Muchisísísísísímas gracias por tu review! De verdad te hizo reír esa parte, es que no sabía que poner y como esconder a Harry por un momento y se me ocurrió que vaya a realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas (orinar), e intentaré continuarlo lo más pronto posible y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :P

**Bere Radcliffe:** Gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, e intentaré leer tus fics, ¡¡¡¡¡¡sigue dejando reviews!!!!!!

**Andrea,la loka:** Gracias por tu review y estás en lo correcto sobre el profesor como ya te habrás dado cuenta; y eso si es muy acertado sobre las veelas y los vampiros, ¡wow!, tú también eres obsesionada de los vampiros, como yo, yo los amo, son los seres más fantásticos del mundo, espero que sigas dejando reviews...

**Alejandra:** Gracias por tu review, tus palabras son muy alentadoras para mí y te prometo que voy a actualizar mínimo un capítulo por semana :D

**Verotto:** Espero que este capítulo te haya hecho salir de las dudas, e intentaré subir el capítulo más rápido, es que como estaba en exámenes no tenía mucho tiempo, pero ahora que estoy libre lo haré muy rápido :D

**yotaku_mar:** Tus deseos son órdenes, pediste más capítulos, yo te los doy, espero que me sigas dejando reviews y muchas gracias ya que me sirvió de mucho aliento.

**Murtilla:** ¡Qué felicidad al saber que te gustó mucho este capítulo, y si Draco estaba muy cursi; y por cierto Draco no es un vampiro, pero con respecto a las mordidas.....Todo depende de tu review ~_n y felicidades por acertaste al decir que el profesor era el vampiro :D

**Angelina3:** Sí, adivinaste, el vampiro es el profesor, jejejeje, me dio risa por tu explicación, y tienes mucha razón pero se supone que Voldemort estaba en un estado de shock y por eso no reaccionó como debería actuar, y eso de la lluvia, se supone que el cielo ya estaba nublado, simplemente llovió y ya :D

**Sashka:** Gracias por tu review y por el cumplido, me haces sonrojar, y en este fic no lo voy a torturar, creo que ya sufrió demasiado, pobechito ;_; Y siento decirte que al escribir yo me inspiré pensando en Louis, no en Lestat, pero aún así espero que te siga gustando este fic. Y digamos que a Draco lo van a torturar mucho, sigue dejando reviews ~_n

**Drania:** Gracias por tu review, y espero no tener que estar mandando cada vez que subo un capítulo por una tila, e intentaré subir los capítulo lo más rápido que pueda :D ¡Y sigue dejando reviews que me animan muchísimo!

**draco's-g1rl: **Gracias por tu review y muchas gracias por decir que mi historia está padre ^^ y pues bueno... el vampiro ya apareció, espero que estés satisfecha y que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo; lo intenté hacer lo mejor que pude y el próximo capítulo habrá más vampiro :P

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI FIC Y/O DE DEJAR REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO :D

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Todo Harry Potter le pertenece a la fabulosa J.K. Rowling y bla...bla...bla...bla...

Beta-reader:  Miss Intelligence (Este capítulo no ha sido revisado por mi beta pero lo hice por actualizar lo más rápido posible así que espero que perdonen mis faltas de ortografía pero he estado haciendo lo mejor que he podido, cuando mi beta me devuelva el archivo ya revisado lo volveré a actualizar :D)

Escrito por: Paola

Título del fic: Un obstáculo: Un vampiro

********Este fic es slash (relación chico-chico), así q ya están avisad@s y ¿luego no me vengan con quejas eh?****

¡Hola!, ¿cómo les va?, espero que bien. Como estoy en vacaciones por una semana actualizaré más rápido :D Y quisiera hacerles una pregunta: ¿qué les pareció el capítulo 3?, ¿estaba feo?; se preguntarán porque les pregunto esto y es porque al principio sólo recibí unos pocos reviews y aunque luego fueron aumentando unos cuantos pensé que estaba feo. Ahora les respondo los reviews:

**Verotto:** Gracias por tu review y me alegro que tus dudas ya estén despejadas, y en este capítulo conocerás los pensamientos del vampiro; gracias por tus felicitaciones y pues tomaré en cuenta tu opinión con respecto a la mordedura del cuello; y ¿a qué parte te refieres cuando dices que te gustaría que le mordiera pero no precisamente en el cuello? *risa pervertida* Espero que esta historia te siga gustando y que sigas dejando reviews :D

**GaBrIeLa2:** Gracias por tus reviews :D Y si tienes razón, porque cuando dabas click al 3 chapter decía que no existía, seguro son problemas con la red :P No sabes la alegría que me da cuando dices que el capítulo te ha gustado, me siento orgullosa de mi misma y muy feliz; y ya que insistes puede ser que más adelante ponga un Flash Back entre la relación de Draco y Blaise, probablemente sea un capítulo pensado por Blaise. Y me anima mucho este review ya que me hace sentir muy bien y contenta con lo que escribo porque sé que les gusta a mis "lectores" por llamarlo de algún modo. Sigue dejando reviews ;)****

****

**Bere Radcliffe:** Gracias por tu review y gracias por el cumplido *sonrojo* Pues, creo que eres una de las pocas que quieren que el vampiro muerda a Draquito, ya que la mayoría dice que no :( Pero te prometo que más adelante el vampiro SI morderá a Draquito. ¿De verdad no tenías idea de que el Prof. iba a ser el vampiro? Pues yo pensé que sí :P aunque igual tú sospechaste y eso es algo. Voy a buscarme un tiempito para seguir leyendo tus fics. He intentado subir el capítulo lo más pronto que puedo pero como he estado en exámenes.....Sigue dejando reviews :D

**Alejandra:** Gracias por tu review, y no es que Draquito sea un débil que se desmaya por cualquier cosa pero con una "sorpresa" así, a mí me daría un infarto *risita nerviosa* Gracias por decir que está chévere, eso me anima mucho y después de todo, yo escribo para ustedes ;) Sigue dejando reviews :D

**yotaku_mar:** Gracias por tu review, y esos tres sí  lo tomo como que si quieres que muerdan a Draco ¿verdad? Pero creo que ya no lo va a morder, no sé, como aún no escribo el capítulo no sé que va a pasar aunque tengo una idea :P ; lo que sí te prometo es que más adelante va a haber una mordedura y pues sólo se me puede formular una pregunta ¿qué dirá o pensará Harry al respecto? Sigue dejando reviews :D

**Murtilla:** Gracias por tu review y te prometo que intentaré no hacerlos tan cursis, osea, eso de cursi irá desapareciendo cuando...... mejor no te adelanto nada por el momento, ya que tú notarás los cambios solita ;) Créeme cuando yo te digo que ni yo misma sé que reacción tendrá Harry porque ni siquiera sé si el vampiro va a morder a Draco en este capítulo; y con respecto a Ginny eso ya lo verán más adelante. En estos momentos aún no sé si lo morderá o no, y creo que tienes muchísima razón al decir que sería muy cobarde ese acto ya que Draco se desmayó, pero de que lo va a morder algún día, eso si se los aseguro :P También te agradezco mucho por la información que me mandaste acerca de los vampiros y de cómo se transforman, en verdad me ha servido mucho para aclarar algunas dudas que tenía al respecto. Sigue dejando reviews ;)

**Jenny Anderson:** Gracias por tu review y pues me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Bueno, ahora continuo con el capítulo y el vampiro se llama Frank Belletish. Sigue dejando reviews ;)

****

**Drania: **Gracias por tu review y ¡qué raro que no te hayan aceptado los otros dos reviews anteriores! Intentaré dejar más intriga para este capítulo, aunque no sé si pueda. Y pues creo que tienes razón porque el té es más "sano" que la tila, pero como ahora tengo vacaciones por esta semana actualizaré más rápido :P Jajajajajajaja, me da risa de tan sólo imaginar la cara de Harry cuando Draco le cuente sobre el vampiro o.O Creo que no me había dado cuenta muy bien la reacción de Hermione y Ron sobre los celos de Harry con Draco sobre Blaise, pero es que yo luego de escribir el capítulo no lo leo, el único capítulo que leí fue el primero y te prometo que los capítulos siguientes los leeré, y gracias por darme ánimos. Sigue dejando reviews :D

**usagi-hk:** Gracias por tu review y también por el cumplido *sonrojo* ¡Qué bueno que también te gusten los vampiros tanto como a mí!, y no sé si el vampiro quiera ir dónde estás tú porque él al que quiere es a Draco, aunque le haré llegar tu solicitud a ver si se anima :D Si pues, Draco tiene una suerte...... Y pobechito Lucius ;_; espero que lo asumas muy pronto. Sigue dejando reviews :D

****

Y antes que comience "la función" unas cuántas propagandas a mis otros fics:

-Si les gusta los fics dramáticos Draco/hermione lean mi fic "Vida, ¿qué es vida?"

-Si les gusta la pareja Draco/Hermione "Todo por amor"

-Si les gusta como escribo lean mis otros fics ;)

****

**Capítulo 4: ¿Cómo creen que hará el vampiro para dar clases?**

-¿Se encuentra bien?-dije acercándome haciendo que él retrocediera hasta chocar contra la puerta-no se preocupe, no le voy a hacer daño-continué, él se comenzó a quitar la capucha lentamente; la idea loca que había tenido se había vuelto realidad Prof. Pociones = vampiro-¡OH NO! ¡YO NO PIENSO DORMIR CONTIGO!-fue lo último que murmuré antes de caer desmayado

**************************************************************************************

(Pensamientos del vampiro)

Aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, simplemente me parecía irreal; el chico del parque, el chico del bosque, el chico de la foto, el chico con el que compartiría el cuarto era MI chico. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve como en estado de shock, ni cuánto tiempo estuve ahí observándolo tirado en el suelo; pero cuando me repuse lo primero que hice fue acercármele, acaricié sus cabellos rubios muy suaves al tacto. Luego de eso me dirigí a su cama con él en mis brazos, intenté correr la cortina pero hubo algo que me impidió pasar:

-¡Vaya!, un campo de fuerza; no me cabe la menor duda que Dumbledore sigue teniendo ideas brillantes, así evitará que cuando tenga hambre no lo ataqué-pensé-aunque igualmente nunca haría algo que lo dañara

Me dirigí a mi cama y corrí las cortinas, depositándolo en mi cama.

-Jamás pensé encontrarte acá-murmuré sentándome a su costado-Ni tenerte así, echado en mi cama-dije sonriendo para mí mismo. Estuve mucho tiempo ahí, contemplando su perfecto rostro, se veía tan angelical mientras dormía, tan indefenso, tan frágil.

-Mmmm(se supone que es un bostezo)-murmuró él despertando-¿Qué me pasó?-preguntó parpadeando muchas veces

-Pues te desmayaste-dije

-¡¡¡¡¡TÚ!!!!!!-dijo él abriendo los ojos como platos y alejándose lo más posible de mí-¡QUÉ HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN!

-Esta también es mi habitación-dije sonriendo

-¡Y QUÉ HACES EN MI CAMA!-dijo completamente furioso-¡VETE!

-Pues creo que no te has fijado bien, el que se debería ir eres tú, ya que estás en MI cama-dije acentuando la palabra "mi", él me dirigió una mirada furiosa y se paró inmediatamente dirigiéndose a su cama-Hasta mañana-dije burlonamente

-Hasta nunca-me respondió corriendo las cortinas de su cama, incluso se ve lindo cuando está furioso

Yo también corrí las cortinas de mi cama y cogí mi varita:

_-"Cementerius ataudus"-_murmuré observando como mi cama se transformaba en un cómodo ataúd de color plateado y estaba forrado con terciopelo de color verde oscuro, los colores de Slytherin; de mi túnica saqué una botellita que contenía un líquido color verdoso........

-----------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------

-Me alegro que hayas recibido la carta-dijo Dumbledore-¿entonces aceptas?

-Pues no sé....jamás pensé ser profesor-dije nervioso-¿y si los alumnos no me aceptan?

-Dudo que no te acepten, tú relativamente tienes su edad y estoy seguro que les caerás muy bien-dijo Dumbledore esbozando una sonrisa

-Eso espero-murmuré

-¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?-dijo Dumbledore, yo sólo asentí con mi cabeza-Severus, puedes pasar

Un hombre de nariz aguileña y pelo grasiento entró en la oficina del director:

-Severus, él es Frank Belletish, el nuevo profesor de Pociones-dijo Dumbledore-Frank, él es Severus Snape, el ex profesor de Pociones y actual profesor de DCAO

-Mucho gusto-dijo Severus extendiéndome su mano

-Mucho gusto-respondí, entonces noté la expresión de horror en su rostro

-Dumbledore, usted no puede, él es un....-dijo Severus muy sorprendido

-Lo sé-dijo Dumbledore pausadamente-él es un vampiro

-Ahora lo entiendo todo-dijo Severus-por eso usted me pidió que preparara una poción del sueño y otra para que los débiles rayos solares no lo afectaran; pensé que el nuevo profesor sería albino (N/A: Para los que no saben lo que es ser albino aquí les va una explicación: los albinos son unas personas que nacen con mucha cantidad de melanina, que es una sustancia que da color a la piel, por lo tanto son muy sensibles al sol y son extremadamente blancos y su cabellos es de un rubio blanquecino)

-¿Tienes las pociones contigo en este momento?-preguntó el director

-Sí-dijo Severus sacando dos botellitas de su túnica

-¿Me harías el favor de dárselas a Frank?-dijo el director amablemente

-Por supuesto-respondió Severus entregándome las botellitas-la botellita de color verdoso es la poción del sueño y la de color azul marino es para que puedas soportar débiles rayos solares

-No era necesaria la explicación-dije-después de todo yo soy el profesor de Pociones ¿no?

---------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------

Tomé un poco del contenido verdoso y sentí como mi cuerpo se adormecía, sólo tuve tiempo de cerrar la botellita antes de quedarme dormido

**************************************************************************************

Parpadeé muchas veces, estaba en mi ataúd, supuse que era de día y sólo con el tacto ubiqué la botellita para poder soportar los rayos solares. Bebí sólo un sorbo. Sentí como el líquido recorría mi garganta, mis ojos sufrían cambios y me pareció que mi ataúd se quedaba sin luz, pero luego descubrí que era la oscuridad. Cogí mi varita a tientas y murmuré "Finite Incantatem"; mi ataúd se volvió a convertir en cama. Corrí la cortina de mi cuarto y vi como unos pocos rayos solares se colaban por la ventana, yo me acerqué y puse mi mano para que la luz la iluminara, no lo podía creer, podía sentir los rayos solares, verlos, sin sufrir ninguna herida. Estuve entretenido mucho tiempo que no me di cuenta cuando mi compañero de cuarto despertó; volteé a verlo y él ya estaba con su túnica de Slytherin puesta mientras revisaba su maletín:

-Buenas noches-dije, él me miró como si hubiera dicho algo raro, me di cuenta de mi error y me corregí rápidamente-Buenos días

-Buenos días-dijo él secamente

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-pregunté

-¿Te suena la palabra clases?-preguntó sarcásticamente

-No-dije inocentemente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea a qué se refería

-Quiero decir que hoy tenemos clases-dijo

-¿Clases?-pregunté

-Sí, clases-dijo

-¡OH NO!-grité-¡SE ME OLVIDÓ, HOY TENEMOS CLASES!

-¿Tenemos?-dijo despectivamente-Querrás decir que yo tengo clases, tú eres el profesor-añadió como para ponerme más nervioso

Busqué desesperadamente en mi túnica mi horario:

MIÉRCOLES

3:30 p.m. = Clases con Slytherins y Gryffindors de 6 año

5:30 p.m. = Clases con Gryffindors y Ravenclaws de 2 año

Lancé un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Tú estás en 6 año, verdad?-dije dirigiéndome a mi compañero de cuarto, pero ya se había ido

**************************************************************************************

Estaba nervioso, me acercaba con paso lento al aula de Pociones, ¿cómo me recibirían mis alumnos y  alumnas? Cuando pasaba casi nadie me tomaba en cuenta, ya que todos estaban más ocupados en sus propias clases y asuntos, además, creo que pensaban que yo era un alumno de 7 año porque uno de ellos me saludó. Me paré frente a la puerta del aula de Pociones, adentro había mucho barullo, sentí como si en mi estómago hubiera un nudo que se apretaba cada vez más y más, pero como dicen los muggles "A mal paso darle prisa". Giré la manija de la puerta y la empujé suavemente, todos en el interior se quedaron en silencio....

:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

**Notas de la Autora:**

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola de nuevo!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque no sé porque pero a mi sí, aunque no haya sido tan largo.... Ahora estoy de vacaciones y voy a tener más tiempo para escribir más fics y así actualizar más capítulos. ¡¡¡¡Uyuyuyuyuy!!!! ¿Cómo creen que le irá a nuestro querido vampiro dando clases?, ¿qué opinará Harry sobre él?, ¿cómo tratará el vampiro a Draco?, todas esas respuestas en el próximo capítulo. Y dejen reviews :D

****

**Cosas que creo que debería aclarar:**

1.-Si se preguntan porque Dumbledore no le pidió a Frank que se preparara el mismo las pociones siendo maestro de Pociones es por una simple razón: Dumbledore aún no estaba seguro que Frank aceptaría, y además Frank no contaba con los materiales ni el tiempo necesario para preparar las pociones.

2.-Cuando el vampiro se despierta: el vampiro dice que el ataúd se oscurece pero en realidad es porque la poción como efecto secundario hace que la visión también cambie, por lo tanto, no puede ver en la oscuridad, cualidad que tienen los vampiros.

**REVIEWS!!!!!!******


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Todo Harry Potter le pertenece a la fabulosa J.K. Rowling y bla...bla...bla...bla...

Beta-reader:  Miss Intelligence (Este capítulo no ha sido revisado por mi beta pero lo hice por actualizar lo más rápido posible así que espero que perdonen mis faltas de ortografía pero he estado haciendo lo mejor que he podido, cuando mi beta me devuelva el archivo ya revisado lo volveré a actualizar :D)

Escrito por: Paola

Título del fic: Un obstáculo: Un vampiro

********Este fic es slash (relación chico-chico), así q ya están avisad@s y ¿luego no me vengan con quejas eh?****

Hola!!!!!!!!!!, ¿cómo les va?, espero que bien!!! En realidad sé que me demoré mucho para actualizar este fic y a decir verdad lo tenía escrito ya desde hace unas 2 semanas pero me sucedieron un montón de cosas : primero se llevaron mi computadora por casi una semana para arreglarla y yo pensé que habían borrado los archivos y resultó que no, luego me fui de viaje y ahora estoy en exámenes, pero como hoy estaba enferma me di un tiempito para actualizar este nuevo capítulo ;) Y ahora a responder reviews!!!!

**drania :** Gracias por tu review!!!! Me alegro mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya parecido gracioso y que te haya gustado, aunque como tú dices si fue demasiado corto y ya te voy diciendo que este capítulo también es corto. Te adelanto que muy pronto Harry se enterará de la "relación" entre el vampiro y Draco y el vampiro se enterará también muy pronto de la relación entre Harry y SU Draco.

**Verotto:** Gracias por tu review y por las felicitaciones!!!!! En realidad no sé en que otra parte el vampiro le pudiera morder a Draco, lo principal es el cuello y no me podría imaginar que lo muerda en la mano, la pierna, la cara, el hombro, no sé, en mi opinión no quedaría muy bien.  Y disculpa por no cumplir con eso de subir el capítulo lo más rápido que puedo porque como has visto me he demorado siglos!!!!

**usagi-hk:** Gracias por tu review!!!! Y en este capítulo te vas a enterar que tal resulta la clase...Creo que el fic en realidad está basado por los pensamiento de Draco y del vampiro y más adelante incluiré los pensamientos de Harry. Espero que este capítulo te guste :D

**Murtilla:** Gracias por tu review!!!!!! Y todas las respuestas a tus preguntas están en este capítulo así que....que lo disfrutes!!!

**Mystis Spiro:** Gracias por tu review!!!!! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y saber que compartimos el mismo gusto por los vampiros, son geniales!!!!!!

**GaBrIeLa2:** Gracias por tu review!!!! Estoy saltando de la alegría cuando dices que el capítulo anterior te pareció buenísimo aunque este capítulo este feo :( ya lo leerás), con respecto a Frank, aún no sé con quien se va a quedar Draco así que aún hay esperanzas!!! Draco odia al vampiro porque éste lo besó en el parque, osea, imagínate que estés caminando y venga alguien y de la nada te besé o.O que trauma!!!! Creo que hay una pequeña posibilidad que Draco pueda ser albino, aunque preferiría decir que desciende de los vampiros y veelas ;)

**Sashka:** Gracias por tu review y gracias por decir que el capítulo y yo somos geniales!!!!!!!!!Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero espero que lo disfrutes....

**Starshine Crystal:** Gracias por tu review!!!!! Y si cumpliste con el horario ;) Como ya dije aún no se sabe si Draco se queda con Harry o con el vampiro así que tienes esperanzas :P Perdona por no cumplir mi promesa pero es que no tuve tiempo para actualizar ;_;

**Saly Malfoy Black...Death Eater 4ever!!!:** Gracias por tu review y por el cumplido!!!! Disculpa por demorarme pero fueron motivos de fuerza mayor :P (eso sonó a mi mamá)

**AngelinaB:** Gracias por tu review y disculpa porque hasta ahora no leo tu fic pero te prometo que más tarde lo leo ;)

**Amaly Malfoy:** Gracias por tu review y me alegro muchísimo que te guste!!!!! Aún no sé con quien se va a quedar Draco así que aún hay esperanzas!!!!!!

**la señora toda poderosa:** Gracias por tu review!!! Y con respecto a que si Draco realmente desciende de una veela y un vampiro yo lo puse porque eso es lo que creo y me parece que estoy en lo cierto, pero en los libros escritos por la grandísima escritora J.K Rowling no dicen nada sobre la familia Malfoy; espero haber podido sacarte de tu duda!!!

N/A1 : Muchas personas me han estado preguntando si Draco se va a quedar con el vampiro o con Harry, y voy diciendo que aún no sé con quien se quede, así que puede ser con cualquiera de los dos ;)

N/A2 : Usualmente respondo los reviews con muchas más ganas y disculpen si les pareció muy seca mis respuestas pero como ya dije hoy estoy enferma así que espero que me entiendan :D****

**Capítulo 5: ¡¡¡¡¡Alerta, un vampiro en Hogwarts!!!!!!**

Giré la manija de la puerta y la empujé suavemente, todos en el interior se quedaron en silencio.... Terminé de abrir la puerta y todos los alumnos se quedaron mirándome y luego siguieron hablando entre ellos.

-¡Buenos días alumnos!-dije avanzando por el aula y dirigiéndome a mi escritorio, otra vez todos se me quedaron mirando mientras me dirigían miradas nerviosas y luego se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos-¡Yo voy a hacer su nuevo profesor de Pociones, espero que nos llevemos bien!-dije alzando un poco la voz ya que el barullo que hacían era muy fuerte, todos se volvieron a quedar en silencio-Muy bien, ahora pasaré lista para intentar familiarizarme un poco con sus nombres-me senté y con un movimiento de varita hice aparecer dos pergaminos, uno era perteneciente a la casa Gryffindor y otra a Slytherin; fui llamando uno por uno a los de la casa de Slytherin, descubrí que ese ser perfecto se llamaba Draco Malfoy, y no sabía porqué pero ese nombre se me hacía conocido; luego me dispuse a llamar a los de la casa de Gryffindor, pude notar que ahí se encontraban los muchachos pertenecientes a las fotos que se encontraban en la billetera de Draco: el pelirrojo era Ron Weasley, la chica de cabellos alborotados era Hermione Granger y el chico de lentes era Harry Potter; cuando terminé de llamarlos a todos comencé con mi presentación-Ahora que ya los conozco a todos creo que es mi turno presentarme, mi nombre es Frank Belletish y seré su nuevo profesor de Pociones, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?-añadí esperando que nadie alce la mano pero casi todas se agitaban impacientes en el aire-Muy bien, tú-dije dirigiéndome a una chica de largo cabello lacio de color castaño claro con algunos mechones rubios-¿tú nombre es?

-Lavender-dijo ella-Lavender Brown

-¿Cuál es su pregunta señorita Brown?-dije

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó provocando las risas de algunos alumnos lo que hizo que yo me pusiera más nervioso

-Bueno, físicamente tengo 18 años pero mi edad actual es exactamente 299 años-dije, muchos se miraron intrigados-¿alguna otra pregunta?-añadí-Tú-dije dirigiéndome a la chica de cabellos alborotados

-Yo soy Hermione Granger-dijo

-Muy bien srta. Granger ¿cuál es su pregunta?-dije

-Pues......yo.......quisiera saber......-dijo muy nerviosa-¿ustedesunvampiro?-dijo muy rápidamente conteniendo la respiración

-¿Me pude repetir la pregunta?-dije cortésmente

-¿Usted es un vampiro?-preguntó casi como en susurro

-Me sorprende su inteligencia, veo que se ha dado cuenta muy rápidamente, y sí, yo soy un vampiro-dije notando como todos se miraban nerviosamente entre sí y luego me miraban a mí-¿alguna otra pregunta?-Tú-dije dirigiéndome a una chica rubia de ojos azules profundos de Slytherin

-Pansy Parkinson-dijo-En realidad lo mío no es una pregunta, sino es una bienvenida de parte de todos los alumnos de Slytherin-dijo dándome su mejor sonrisa

-Gracias-dije-Ahora comenzaremos la clase, el día de hoy veremos la Poción de mala suerte, ¿alguien me puede decir para qué sirve?-varias manos se alzaron-¿y cómo se usa?-sólo una mano se mantuvo en el aire-Muy bien srta. Granger

-La poción para la mala suerte te proporciona mala suerte, la duración depende de cuánto beba la persona, ha habido casos de años enteros de mala suerte, si uno desea acortar o anular su efecto es necesario la ayuda de los leprechauns que son criaturas que representan la buena suerte ya que sus poderes y su sola presencia lo son, su uso es restringido y su preparación es muy difícil ya que para prepararla se necesita tener un talento innato en pociones-dijo ella

-Muy bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor-dije-ahora los agruparé en grupos de 3, sobre ustedes aparecerá un número, busquen a las otras dos personas que lo tengan-añadí moviendo mi varita recitando el hechizo....

**************************************************************************************

-¿Cuál es tu número?-pregunté a Pansy

-5-dijo-¿y el tuyo?

-9-dije

-Creo que ese también es el número de Blaise-dijo ella

-Gracias-dije dirigiéndome hacia donde estaba Blaise

-Blaise, ¿tú número es el 9?-dije

-Sí-dijo-¿y el tuyo?

-El mío también-dije

-¿Vamos a sentarnos allá?-dijo señalando una mesa muy cerca de la del profesor

-¿Qué número te tocó?-dijo alguien a mis espaldas

-9-dije volteándome-¿y a ti?

-También 9-dijo Harry

-A Blaise también le tocó 9-dije

-Ah-dijo Harry dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos a Blaise

-Justo le estaba diciendo que nos sentáramos allá-dijo Blaise señalando la mesa cerca de la del profesor

-Me parece bien ¡vamos!-dijo Harry agarrándome la mano y jalándome hacia esa mesa. Una vez que ya estuvimos todos acomodados en la mesa nos dispusimos a dividirnos el trabajo

-Yo creo que Draco debería hacer la poción porque él tiene un talento innato en eso-dijo Blaise

-Eso yo ya se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad Draco?-dijo Harry dirigiéndole una mirada a Blaise de superioridad, no podía creer que Harry me esté haciendo una pequeña escena de celos

-Eh....sí....igual gracias a los dos-dije un poco sonrojado-Entonces Blaise y tú preparan los ingredientes y yo preparo la poción-dije dirigiéndome a Harry "Sólo espero que no se peleen"-pensé desesperado.....

**************************************************************************************

Observé como todos buscaban a sus parejas, era muy gracioso ya que parecían muy confundidos. Luego de unos 5 minutos todos ya se encontraban juntos y ya estaban poniendo "manos a la obra", o debería decir manos en la poción. Paseé por todo el aula revisando por aquí, criticando por allá, ayudándolos e intentando ganarme su confianza, la confianza de mis alumnos. Pude ver como un chico un poco regordete, de Gryffindor, tenía problemas con la poción:

-Yo creo que debes cortar las raíces de mandrágora más pequeñas-le dije

-Oh....gracias-dijo el chico

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté

-Yo soy Ne...ville Longbottom-dijo nervioso

-Muy bien Sr. Longbottom, si tiene alguna duda no lo piense dos veces y sólo llámeme-dije diplomáticamente, él sólo asintió lentamente

Pude notar que todas las personas dedicadas a preparar la poción eran de Slytherin, exceptuando algunos grupos, era obvio que ellos eran muy inteligentes con respecto a esta materia. Seguí caminando y pude ver a Draco, él estaba preparando la poción y parecía disfrutarlo, manejaba con tanta facilidad los materiales que les entregaban sus otros dos amigos que sólo viéndolo se pensaría que la poción era muy fácil de preparar, definitivamente él tenía ese talento innato. Noté que se estremecía y alzaba la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, fueron sólo unos breves segundos, y luego el bajó la cabeza visiblemente sonrojado, se veía tan lindo así....

**************************************************************************************

Estaba tranquilo preparando la poción, parecía complicada pero en realidad no lo era. Entonces sentí una extraña sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo, me sentí observado; alcé la vista y me encontré con la mirada penetrante del vampiro, me sentí desnudo frente a él, desprotegido; y me perdí en esos ojos de color ámbar, tenía que admitirlo, tenía unos ojos preciosos; entonces me di cuenta que me había quedado mirándolo y bajé mi cabeza simulando mirar la poción sumamente apenado. Sentí su mirada un par de veces más sobre mí lo que me hizo sentirme incómodo, muy incómodo. Milagrosamente Harry no se peleó con Blaise ni se lanzaron comentarios hirientes, y los tres pudimos terminar la poción en paz hasta que el vampiro habló:

-Muy bien alumnos-dijo-Sólo faltan unos 15 minutos para que la clase se acabe, espero que todos hayan realizado bien su poción, y ahora sólo contesten a las respuestas que voy a hacer los que han preparado la poción, alcen la mano los que tengan la poción de color verde oscuro-dijo, yo me fijé en la poción, la mía tenía un color azul un tanto claro, sólo pensé "¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?"-Muy bien-continuó hablando el vampiro-Esas personas son las que han realizado la poción bien pero carecen del sentido innato  para prepararlas-muchos se miraron decepcionados-ahora levanten la mano los que tienen su poción de diferente color-yo alcé mi mano-sólo mantengan la mano arriba los que tengan la poción de color celeste casi azul-yo mantuve mi mano arriba, moví mi cabeza para ver quienes seguían con la mano levantada y me di cuenta que era el único-¿Tú eres Draco Malfoy, no?-dijo dirigiéndose a mi

-Sí-respondí firmemente

-Entonces lo felicito Sr. Malfoy, ya que usted ha realizado muy bien la poción

**************************************************************************************

-Muy bien alumnos-dije-Sólo faltan unos 15 minutos para que la clase se acabe, espero que todos hayan realizado bien su poción, y ahora sólo contesten a las respuestas que voy a hacer los que han preparado la poción, alcen la mano los que tengan la poción de color verde oscuro-dije, vi como muchas manos se alzaban-Muy bien-continué-Esas personas son las que han realizado la poción bien pero carecen del sentido innato  para prepararlas; ahora levanten la mano los que tienen su poción de diferente color-vi como Draco alzaba su mano-sólo mantengan la mano arriba los que tengan la poción de color celeste casi azul-la única mano que quedó levantada fue la de Draco-¿Tú eres Draco Malfoy, no?-dije

-Sí-respondió

-Entonces lo felicito Sr. Malfoy, ya que usted ha realizado muy bien la poción-dije, todos lo miraron dirigiéndole una sonrisa, era obvio que él era amigo de todos

-Gracias-dijo

-Ahora todos guarden sus materiales que ya se va a acabar a la clase-dije un poco distraído, no sabía porqué pero la idea de que Draco fuera muy bueno en Pociones me hacía sentir muy bien. Poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando hasta que me quedé yo solo en él, tomé mi varita y con un movimiento limpié todas las mesas alistándome para mi siguiente clase..........

**************************************************************************************

Mi última clase del día había sido Pociones, así que me quedaba una hora antes de la cena; me dirigí a mi Sala Común y en la entrada me encontré con Blaise:

-¡Hey!-me dijo

-Hola Blaise-dije

-Ya me enteré que en tu cuarto está el profesor de Pociones-dijo

-¡Oh sí!-dije-Para mi mala suerte-añadí en un susurro inaudible

-¿Puedo entrar a tu cuarto?-dijo-Es que quiero ver cómo está durmiendo, tú me entiendes, el ataúd y todo eso....

-Claro que puedes-dije entrando a mi Sala Común-Pero te aseguro que no verás nada que te sorprenda-seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto

-Tienes razón-dijo-yo pensé encontrar un ataúd, no sé, algo que lo identificara como vampiro pero esto se ve muy normal-dijo acercándose a su cama e intentando correr las cortinas-¡Auch!-dijo, había como una fuerza que le impedía correr las cortinas

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté acercándome a él

-Sí-susurro mientras se sobaba la mano, ésta estaba muy roja

-¡Oh Blaise!-dije dirigiéndome a mi baúl y buscando una poción para que no se le hinchara la mano-Esto ayudará-dije mientras abría el frasquito

-¿No arde?-preguntó con temor

-Un poquito-dije mientras derramaba un poco del contenido en mi pañuelo-¿Estás listo?-le pregunté, él sólo asintió levemente-Lo haré con cuidado-dije mientras frotaba el pañuelo contra su mano

-¡AHHHH!-gritó

-Perdona-dije muy preocupado-¿Te lastimé?

-Nada de lo que tu hagas me lastimaría-dijo

-Blaise yo.....-dije

-Shhhhhh-dijo él poniendo un dedo en mis labios-No digas nada Draco, soy yo él que tiene que hablar; sé que habíamos acordado que ya no hablaríamos de lo nuestro pero por más que lo intento no te puedo olvidar, estás ahí metido en mi cabeza

-Blaise......-dije, él se acercó a mi y nuestros labios se rozaron, estábamos a punto de comenzar un beso un ruido proveniente de la puerta hizo que nos separáramos abruptamente, ambos giramos nuestras cabezas pero no habìa nadie.........

*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

**Notas de la Autora:**

****

Jejejejejejeje!!!!!!!, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo aunque a mí personalmente no me gustó :P ¡¡¡Lo siento!!! Sé que el capítulo no es largo y que tampoco está buenísimo pero es lo mejor que pude escribir..............En realidad no tenía muchas ganas ni inspiración que digamos, espero que me comprendan; sé que les prometí que actualizaría más rápido pero simplemente estuve muy ocupada, ahora no les podré poner fecha para mi próxima actualización pero espero que sea pronto... ¿Y quién creen que haya entrado en la habitación?, quién haya sido impidió que Draco le fuera infiel a Harry  XD Escribí esta última parte en especial para GaBrIeLa que sé lo mucho que le gusta el Draco/Blaise, aunque no salió como yo esperaba.......Sólo les pido que me dejen reviews ya que mientras más reviews tenga, más ganas de escribir tendré, y no me importa si los reviews son largos y cortos; con un simple "Me gustó" me contento :D

4-11-2003

**Reviews!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Todo Harry Potter le pertenece a la fabulosa J.K. Rowling y bla...bla...bla...bla...

Beta-reader:  Miss Intelligence (Este capítulo no ha sido revisado por mi beta pero lo hice por actualizar lo más rápido posible así que espero que perdonen mis faltas de ortografía pero he estado haciendo lo mejor que he podido, cuando mi beta me devuelva el archivo ya revisado lo volveré a actualizar :D)

Escrito por: Paola

Título del fic: Un obstáculo: Un vampiro

********Este fic es slash (relación chico-chico), así q ya están avisad@s y ¿luego no me vengan con quejas eh?****

Hola!!!!!, sé que me demoré mucho y lo lamentó pero ahora les dejo sin más con el capítulo...

****

**Capítulo 6: Una relación se acaba pero siempre hay una luz al final del túnel**

-Blaise......-dije, él se acercó a mi y nuestros labios se rozaron, estábamos a punto de comenzar un beso cuando un ruido proveniente de la puerta hizo que nos separáramos abruptamente, ambos giramos nuestras cabezas pero no había nadie.... luego de eso vino un silencio muy incómodo, parecía como si de repente el suelo era un espectáculo muy entretenido ya que ambos lo mirábamos muy interesados en una manchita que allí había, hasta que yo me atreví a hablar-Perdona-dije, él sólo me miró y esbozó una sonrisa triste

-El que debería pedir perdón soy yo-dijo, otra vez volvió el silencio incómodo pero el que lo rompió ahora fue él-Parece que no te pudiste resistir a la tentación ¿eh?-dijo en tono burlón-¿No soy irresistible?

-Uy sí-dije siguiéndole el juego-Eres un cuerazo (N/A: cuerazo quiere decir una persona extremadamente guapo)

-Me tengo que ir, si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dije alzando un poco la voz ya que él ya estaba saliendo del cuarto. Estuve un rato pensando en todas las cosas que me sucedieron en estas últimas semanas cuando de pronto un ruido proveniente de una esquina del cuarto me hizo sobresaltarme-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunté dirigiéndome a ese lugar cuando de pronto un sollozo ahogado me hizo descubrir al "intruso".....

****************************************************************************

Estaba completamente agotado, lo único que quería hacer era descansar, dormir y no despertar nunca más; aunque sé que eso es imposible. Con paso lento me dirigí a mi habitación y casi mecánicamente dejé mis pertenencias sobre la mesa y me tiré sobre mi cama, busqué mi varita para transformarla cuando me percaté que alguien estaba llorando en el cuarto; me acerqué lentamente a la cama de Draco y pude verlo con los ojos hinchados y la nariz rojita:

-¿Qué te pasó?-fue lo único que salió de mis labios, él me miró y otra vez se puso a llorar, yo lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y susurrarle palabras de consuelo-Shhhh, todo estará bien, tranquilo-él se aferró a mi túnica y correspondió al abrazo, no fue un abrazo tierno sino mas bien un abrazo desesperado, esos fueron los minutos más felices de toda mi vida....

****************************************************************************

Me sentía tan mal, aún no podía creer que una relación se fuera a la basura por una tontería como esa, esto me pasó hace tiempo con Blaise y yo juré que jamás me volvería a suceder, pero ya ven, me volvió a suceder otra vez....

_---------------__--------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------_

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunté dirigiéndome a ese lugar cuando de pronto un sollozo ahogado me hizo descubrir al "intruso"-Harry p-pe-pero ¿q-qué ha-haces aquí?-pregunté demasiado nervioso

-Ahora con que excusa me vas a salir-dijo él con un tono de voz algo decepcionada-no me vengas con que sólo son amigos y que al único que amas es a mí porque esa historia ya me la sé de memoria

-Harry, yo te puedo explicar todo-dije

-Ja, y yo que quería darte una sorpresa, pero veo que el sorprendido fui yo-dijo-cómo fui tan tonto de no darme cuenta que aún lo amabas; aunque debo admitir que eres un buen actor, ya que no sólo me engañaste a mi sino a todos mis amigos-dijo

-No es como tú piensas...-dije pero Harry no me permitió terminar de hablar

-Y encima piensas que es un cuerazo-dijo

-Eso era broma-dije

-¿CREES QUE SOY UN ESTÚPIDO?-gritó-Debo admitir que lo fui pero ya no más, ¿quieres que me crea ese cuento?

-Harry por favor, déjame explicarte-dije acercándomele e intentando acariciar su rostro-Tú sabes que sólo te quiero a ti

-Bla...bla...bla...¿terminaste?-dijo en tono sarcástico-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿o es que pensabas ocultármelo siempre? Aunque no le veo el lado bueno porque supongo que habrás querido ser pareja oficial de Blaise ¿no?

-Harry por favor-dije suplicante-no es así....

-¿Acaso apostaste con él?, ¿apostaste que me podrías conquistar?, ¿fue eso?-dijo mientras un lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla

-¿Me puedes dejar hablar?-dije-Yo sólo me dejé llevar por el momento....

-¡¡¡¡¡HASTA QUE LO ADMITES!!!!!-gritó-NO SÉ QUE TE VI, NO SÉ PORQUE PENSÉ QUE ERAS DIFERENTE A TODOS LOS SLYTHERINS, MALDIGO LA HORA EN QUE ME DEJÉ ENGATUSAR POR TI, MALDIGO LA HORA EN QUE COMENCÉ A AMARTE, MALDIGO LA HORA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ

-No sigas...-murmuré

-Pero ahora ya no te preocupes por andar escondiéndote con Blaise por allí, les dejo el camino libre, como debió ser desde el principio, después de todo yo lo separé ¿no?-dijo con voz venenosa

-Por favor...-supliqué

-HASTA NUNCA DRACO MALFOY-dijo saliendo del cuarto dejándome hecho un mar de lágrimas

_-----------__--------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------------------------_

Alguien se me acercó y me abrazó mientras me susurraba palabras de consuelo, me aferré a esa persona, quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla y que despertaría, quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que esa persona era Harry...Harry....Mi Harry....No quería despertar jamás...........

****************************************************************************

-Harry-fue lo que le escuché murmurar-Harry, Harry, Harry.....

-Draco-dije-¿Estás bien?

-Harry...Harry....Harry...

Lo deposité en su cama y lo dejé reposar un buen rato. La única palabra que daba vueltas en mi cabeza era "Harry", claro, todo concordaba, Harry Potter, el chico de la foto junto a él, pero ¿sería posible, acaso ambos eran algo más que amigos? Moví mi cabeza intentando hacer que esos pensamientos absurdos abandonaran mi cabeza, toqué la frente de Draco y descubrí que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

_-Accio frasco número 32-_murmuré esperando a que el frasco llegara hasta mí, una vez que llegó lo abrí y conjuré un vaso de agua-Draco, Draco-dije tomándolo por los hombros y agitándolo suavemente

-¿Mmmmm?-dijo él

-Esto te ayudará a sentirte mejor-dije mezclando un poco de la poción con el agua-Toma-dije mientras él se sentaba y tomaba la poción

-Gracias-murmuró antes de quedarse dormido profundamente

-Yo cuidaré tus sueños mi pequeño Dragón-murmuré acariciando su rostro y echándome a su costado

****************************************************************************

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sentía que mi cabeza me iba a estallar, como si hubiera estado bebiendo toda la noche. Me quise levantar y me di cuenta que alguien estaba a mi costado...

-Harry....-pensé mientras volteaba-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-grité

-Buenos días-murmuró mientras se frotaba un ojo-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo...tú...¿qué haces acá?-pregunté

-¿No recuerdas?-dijo y noté que en su voz había una mezcla de tristeza y desilusión

-ALÉJATE DE MÍ-grité empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que él se cayera de mi cama, estuve a punto de disculparme cuando el habló

-Si eso es lo que quieres...-dijo mientras se levantaba y salía del cuarto dando un portazo dejándome muy confundido

-¿Qué hice mal?-grité, luego me puse a llorar otra vez; no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, era como si hubieran borrado mi mente; cerré mis ojos y lo único que pude recordar fue que yo estaba tomando algo, algo que Frank me daba ¿sería posible que él me haya cuidado toda la noche?

Me dirigí al baño y luego de darme una muy larga ducha bajé al Gran Comedor para desayunar; mi mente estaba hecha un desorden total, mi vida era patética, primero perdí a Blaise, luego perdí a Harry, y finalmente me peleé con la persona que probablemente era la única que se preocupaba por mí, Frank, definitivamente le debía una disculpa. Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza pero pasó muy rápido, pensé que era producto de "las preocupaciones" y los problemas que había estado pasando últimamente. Cuando entré al Gran Comedor Pansy y Blaise me miraron preocupados, caminé hasta ellos y me senté entre Pansy y Vincent.

-Viste, te dije que estaba enfermo-dijo Pansy dirigiéndose a Blaise y luego a mí-Draco ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, gracias-dije

-Eso ni tú te lo crees-dijo Blaise

-Mírate, estás más pálido de lo normal y tienes unas ojeras increíbles-dijo Pansy-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

-Ya les dije que estoy bien-dije, Blaise y Pansy se miraron

-Si te sientes mal no dudes en decírnoslo-dijo Blaise mirándome muy preocupado, tal vez yo no sólo le importe a Frank-Ahora me tengo que ir, se me olvidó mi tarea en mi cuarto y ya van a comenzar las clases

-Chau-dijimos Pansy y yo, Blaise sólo hizo un ademán de despedida y se fue. Sentí una mirada clavada en mí, volteé hacia esa dirección y me encontré mirando la mesa de Gryffindor pero nadie me miraba...¿sería mi imaginación?

-Draco-dijo Pansy-¿no vas a desayunar?

-No tengo hambre-dije, Pansy me dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria por lo que añadí-Te prometo que como algo luego

-Está bien-dijo ella

Ambos nos paramos y salimos del Gran Comedor dirigiéndonos a Transformaciones con los Hufflepuffs...............

Así pasó una semana, no le comenté lo sucedido ni a Blaise ni a Pansy aunque  ellos ya me preguntan porque no hablo con Harry; con respecto a él la situación sigue igual, él me sigue ignorando; siempre que quiero hablar con Frank él me dice que está muy ocupado y no me deja hablar y cada día mis dolores de cabeza empeoran, yo no sospechaba nada raro hasta que una mañana mientras me dirigía al Gran Comedor como todos los días, me desmayé....

****************************************************************************

Me había despertado algo tarde como siempre, no puedo pretender despertarme muy temprano ya que soy un vampiro...Caminaba hacia mi oficina, necesitaba prepararme mi poción que sustituye la sangre con la cual me debo alimentar cuando me encuentro con alguien tirado, ese pelo era inconfundible:

-Draco-grité mientras me acercaba hacia él, estaba extremadamente pálido-_Wingardium Leviosa-dije, llevé a Draco a la enfermería donde una Madame Pomfrey me recibió muy asustada-¿Qué tiene?-pregunté_

-Tengo que examinarlo primero-dijo ella señalándome la puerta-Si me permite....

-Oh claro-dije-Yo ya me voy, volveré luego para ver como va el chico

Caminé hacia las mazmorras otra vez pero ya no tenía deseos de alimentarme, sólo había algo que ocupaba mi mente, era Draco....Era increíble todo lo que sentía cuando él estaba cerca de mí, cuando quería hablar conmigo tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para esquivarlo, tenía que controlar mis deseos de verlo porque él se daría cuenta que lo observo, las clases eran un tormento con él a mi lado....Y si le pasaba algo a él, no, yo jamás permitiría que él sufriera algún daño, sin embargo sabía que él ahora estaba sufriendo y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo; él me repudiaba.

Sin darme cuenta descubrí que ya habían pasado varias horas y decidí ir a ver que le pasaba a Draco, por el camino escuché que muchas personas, sobre todo Slytherins se preguntaban sobre el paradero de él y me pareció raro ya que algunos de los Slytherins no le hablaban. Era increíble la cantidad de personas que se preocupaban por él, definitivamente era una muy buena persona para que todos lo quisieran.

-¿Madame Pomfrey?-pregunté asomando mi cabeza por la puerta de la enfermería mientras la abría muy lentamente

-Shhhhh-dijo Madame Pomfrey-Se acaba de dormir-dijo señalando la cama donde descansaba Draco

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunté en voz baja

-No lo sé, no tiene heridas ni otra lesión interna pero aún así tiene fiebre alta y no le ha bajado ni un poco con las pociones-dijo algo preocupada-Espero que con el tiempo se recupere

-¿Puedo quedarme a su lado?-pregunté

-Claro-dijo-Llámeme si sucede algo-agregó antes de irse, yo sólo asentí. Me quedé con Draco un buen tiempo, él estuvo durmiendo todo el rato pero luego me tuve que ir porque tenía que dar clases a los de 6to año de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Caminé directo al aula de Pociones y cuando entré los alumnos de Slytherin estaban en un círculo hablando sobre quién sabe que cosa mientras que los Gryffindors intentaban escabullirse y escuchar la conversación.

-Todos siéntense-dije-Comenzaremos la clase, el día de hoy prepararemos una poción Crece-huesos, los que están tomando el curso de Medicina Mágica ya deben saber prepararla y los que no, no se desanimen que no es tan difícil-dije sonriendo, notando que algunos alumnos se estremecía, "mis colmillos" pensé dejando de sonreír instantáneamente-Agrúpense por parejas-añadí viendo como todos se esparcía por el salón-Pero antes ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?-dije rápidamente, una mano se alzó, era Blaise Zabini-¿Si Sr. Zabini?

-En realidad no es una pregunta relacionada sobre el curso-dijo-Pero...quisiera saber....¿sabe dónde está Draco Malfoy?-dijo algo avergonzado, noté que todos me prestaban atención y especialmente un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, Potter y Zabini, sus dos mejores amigos (N/A: Ja!, si el vampirito supiera que justo ellos dos fueron los exs de Draquito XD)

-Esta mañana lo encontré desmayado y lo llevé a la enfermería, está ahí; espero que para mañana esté mejor-dije secamente-Ahora pónganse a trabajar-dije mientras susurraba un hechizo para que aparecieran los ingredientes y el procedimiento para la preparación de la poción en la pizarra. Todo transcurrió normal exceptuando por la explosión del caldero de un Gryffindor apellidado Longbottom; toda la clase me pareció vacía, me había acostumbrado a escuchar a Draco riendo o susurrando las instrucciones a sus compañeros, o mejor dicho, a él era al único al que le ponía atención, pero ahora que no estaba me parecía sin vida, como si faltara una parte importante en ella. Revisé las pociones y casi todos la había hecho bien, cuando la clase hubo terminado y todos guardaban sus calderos Potter se me acercó:

-Profesor, ¿cómo se encuentra Draco?-preguntó algo sonrojado y evitando mi mirada

-En realidad él no está bien-dije en voz baja-Madame Pomfrey dice que no tiene heridas y que la fiebre no le baja ni con las pociones, sólo queda esperar que con el tiempo las pociones hagan su efecto completo

-Gracias-dijo mientras se alejaba algo preocupado, cuando él ya estaba por salir del aula yo hablé

-¡¡¡¡Potter!!!-dije

-¿Si profesor?-dijo volteándose rápidamente y mirándome muy extrañado

-¿Quieres mucho al Sr. Malfoy, no?-pregunté y me maldije por hablar sin pensar

-Tanto que daría mi vida entera por él-dijo y salió corriendo del aula dejándome muy confundido; ¿acaso Potter amaba a Draco?, porque esas palabras sólo las diría alguien que sintiera algo especial por otra persona. Ordené el aula y me preparé para tener clases con Ravenclaw; la clase me fue dentro de lo que se podría decir, bien, y ni bien se acabó me fui a la enfermería; cuando estaba entrando me encontré con Madame Pomfrey:

-Buenas tardes-dije

-Buenas tardes-dijo-¿Viene a ver al joven Malfoy?

-Sí-dije-¿Ha mejorado?

-No-dijo muy triste-No sé que le pasa, el profesor Dumbledore ha mandado ya a llamar a sus padres, voy a atender algunos asuntos, ya regreso-dijo saliendo de la enfermería

Yo me quedé ahí sentado, haciéndole compañía, no me importa si él me rechace, sólo me importa tenerlo cerca. Sonreí al recordar que mi caso se parecía a una canción muggle que escuché hace mucho tiempo, casi inconscientemente la comencé a tararear...

Dime cuántas veces quieres que te llore

Que te siga  que te ruegue que te implore

Dime cuántas veces quieres que vaya atrás de ti

Por si no lo sabes tengo sentimientos

Y sé que tu sabes muy bien lo que siento

Déjame decirte que esto terminó porque

Mi corazón arde en llamas

Y tú que no me amas

Quiero escapar quiero salir de este lugar

Y ya no tengo  fuerza en las mañanas

Este sentimiento me gana

Basta de llorar las cosas debo enfrentar

¡Qué lástima que tú no lo aceptes!

Que te gusta que de ti este pendiente

Que te traiga la luna

Y que me asegure de que no huyas

En el fondo te gusta que piense en ti

Que me encargue de hacerte feliz

Déjame decirte que esto terminó porque

Mi corazón arde en llamas

Y tú que no me amas

Quiero escapar quiero salir de este lugar

Y mi corazón arde en llamas

Y tú que no me amas

Quiero escapar quiero salir de este lugar

Y ya no tengo fuerza en las mañanas

Este sentimiento me gana

Basta de llorar las cosas debo enfrentar

Dime cuántas veces quieres que te siga

Dime porque aún no me dejas ser tu amigo

Dime cuánto tiempo más

Dime cuánto tiempo más

Dime cuánto tiempo más te amaré

Dime cuánto tiempo más en ti yo pensaré

Y mi corazón arde en llamas

Y tú que no me amas

Quiero escapar quiero salir de este lugar

Y ya no tengo fuerza en las mañanas

Este sentimiento me gana

Basta de llorar las cosas debo enfrentar

No podía creer que aún recordara la canción completa, sonreí una vez más sin motivo alguno, ¿me estaré volviendo loco?

-Harry....-dijo una voz

-¿Draco?-dije

-Harry....-repitió-No me dejes....no te vayas....yo no quise....por favor....-dijo Draco mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-Draco-dije mientras le movía un poco-despierta, es sólo una pesadilla-dije pero él no despertaba

-Harry....-dijo, tuve ganas de buscar a Potter y estrangularlo porque estoy seguro que él tenía mucho que ver con esta "enfermedad" de Draco, pero eso lo averiguaría en otra ocasión; los gritos de Draco se calmaron y volvió a dormir profundamente. Vinieron dos medimagos de San Mungo por orden de Dumbledore; pero ellos recomendaron que era mejor que se quedara en la enfermería de Howgarts porque le viaje empeoraría su salud y los polvos flu o la "aparición" lo podría desestabilizar. En cada momento libre que tenía iba a visitarlo y así pasó una larga semana sin ninguna mejora hasta que una mañana sucedió algo fuera de la "rutina"; alguien vino a visitarlo y no era que nadie lo fuera a visitar porque recibía visitas diarias, sólo que ese "alguien" era muy especial para él.....

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola!!!!!!!!, sé que me demoré muchísisisisisisimo en actualizar pero espero que me comprendan, la semana que viene tengo exámenes y la que viene ya salgo de vacaciones!!!!!! Yeeeeeeee!!! Así que muy pronto volveré a subir capítulos más rápido :P Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y les aviso que el próximo capítulo será un POV de Harry; ¿vieron que puse una canción?, es cantada por un grupo peruano, Fuera del Resto y se llama Dime cuantas veces, es muy linda ^^ ¿Quedó bien la canción? Díganmelo para ver si en el próximo capítulo pongo una canción. Y ahora a responder reviews...

**Beth Malfoy:** Muchas gracias por tu review y créeme que me levanta mucho la estima, lamento mucho haberme demorado años en actualizar y te aseguró que seguiré así por siempre y que mi forma de escribir no cambiará (eso espero jejejejejje XD)

**Verotto:** Este capitulillo no tiene casi nada de romance (por no decir nada) y la respuesta ahí la tienes. Gracias por animarme tanto :D

**GaBrIeLa2:** Hola!!!, que bueno que te gusten todos los capítulos que escribo :D Y ya leí PP y como siempre te digo me fascinó el capítulo. Yo si me sentiría recontra incómoda e incluso llegaría a portarme agresiva con esa persona y como dices de Draquito todo se espera :P Bueno, Blaise es el ex ex de Draco y Harry el ex de Draco ¿entiendes? Y Draco y Blaise si son amigos...Draco es tan lindo *suspiro* y claro que tenía que tener la mejor poción, después de todo él es el mejor :P ¿Ves que tu suposición era correcta? Si era Harry el que los descubrió. Si se nota que te mueres por el Draco/Blaise y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sigue dejando reviews :D

**Drania:** Lamento mucho haber demorado tanto pero te prometo que como ya salgo de vacaciones actualizaré más rápido, también lamento que el que los pilló no haya sido el vampiro como tú querías sino Harry, espero que no te haya dado el ataque al corazón. XD

**Beth Malfoy:** Gracias por decir que te gusta mucho mi fic, es muy estimulante :D Acá ya lo continuo y espero que disfrutes mucho el capítulo y que sigas dejando reviews

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh:** No sé quien seas y tu nick no ayuda mucho eh?, pero me alegro que te guste mi fic y que lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfruto al escribir. Lamento muchísimo haber demorado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :D

**txiri:** Consideraré tu propuesta y yo también creo que Draco debería ser vampiro, pero aún no sé ya que la historia se escribe sola XD Pues en este capítulo Harry y Draco ya rompieron y por cosas irónicas y absurdas, sólo esperemos que muy pronto se vuelvan a unir y todos sean felices comiendo perdices ;)

**Amaly Malfoy: **Jejejeje, me parece a mi también muy gracioso que el vampiro considere a Draco su chico, y ya veremos más adelante la reacción de Harry cuando se entere de la "relación" del vampiro y Draco; pobrecito, sale de Blaise y comienza con el vampiro :P Adivinaste al decir que era Harry, no sé si este capítulo haya sido demasiado corto pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado :D

**niky_chan:** Sí, parece que le vampiro está ganando y hace muchos méritos, pero recuerda que su corazón ya tiene dueño y es Harry. El vampiro no está celoso de Harry porque aún no sabe que él está con su Draco, aunque ya no tardará en descubrirlo....

**DI-MALFOY:** Que bueno que encontraste mi fic y espero que esta vez no lo pierdas ;) Que bueno que te guste que Harry esté celoso, que bueno que te guste que el vampiro quiera a Draco, y muy pronto el vampiro morderá a Draco. Te prometo que ya no me demoraré mucho en actualizar :D

**la señora toda poderosa:** Gracias por decir que el capítulo te encantó y espero que opines lo mismo de este capítulo :P Y es muy gracioso que todos quieran con Draco pero... ¿qué persona en su sano juicio no querría con él? XD

**AngelinaB:** Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y lamento no haber podido leer el tuyo pero te prometo que uno de estos días me pongo las pilas y lo leo de una vez :D Te aseguro que actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda ;)

******Agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que no les agradezco por leer mi historia******


	7. POV de Harry

POV de Harry 

Miré mi reloj por décima vez, ya sólo faltaban un par de minutos para que el concierto comenzara y ni luces de él; ¿acaso se le olvidó?, pero a él nunca se le olvidaba nada, ¿o es que acaso no quería venir conmigo?, ¿me habrá dejado plantado? Sacudí mi cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos. "Cinco minutos más y me voy" pensé. Y en un parpadeo esos cinco minutos pasaron, me sentí profundamente decepcionado, él me había prometido que estaría acá, conmigo. Ya no tenía ganas de entrar al concierto, comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno y sin darme cuenta había llegado a la casa de la Sra. Figgs. Entré. Por órdenes de Dumbledore me pasé a vivir con ella, y debo decir que estoy muy agradecido por eso; yo me encargaba de todos los quehaceres de la casa: de limpiar, de cocinar, de lavar, de arreglar...y eso ayudaba a distraerme, la Sra. Figgs me ofreció muchas veces su ayuda pero yo sólo le decía que descansase; es que ella a menudo salía por la Orden del Fénix. Fui directo a la cocina y encontré una nota sobre la mesa:

"Harry, otra vez tuve que salir por ya sabes que motivo, no le habrás la puerta a nadie; si tienes hambre tú ya sabes como prepararte algo. Cuídate. A.F."

Casi siempre las cartas eran las mismas, cortas e inexpresivas; pero yo no era nadie para reclamarle algo a ella, de por sí era una mujer muy ocupada y encima tenía que encargarse de mí. Me serví un vaso con leche y me lo tomé de un sorbo. Me sentía muy cansado y me dirigí a mi cuarto; éste era grande: mi cama estaba al centro y en la cabecera había una ventana desde la cual se podía divisar perfectamente la casa de los Dursley, también tenía un pequeño velador (es como un armario pequeñito) al lado izquierdo de mi cama donde habían muchos porta fotos llenos de imágenes donde yo aparecía con todos los seres que quería; en el lado izquierdo del cuarto había un armario y en su interior un gran espejo en el cual me podía observar completo, y en lado derecho estaban todos los objetos referentes a la magia. Fui al baño para lavarme los dientes; el baño estaba al lado derecho de mi cuarto, entre el cuarto de la Sra. Figgs y el mío, era algo pequeño en comparación con el baño de los Dursley, pero eso no era importante. Luego regresé a mi cuarto y me dispuse a dormir, giré hacia la izquierda y mis ojos se posaron sobre el velador, sobre un porta fotos en especial, lo cogí, ésa era la foto en la cual estábamos Draco y yo, ¡cómo olvidar ese día! Ambos habíamos regresado de nuestra misión y Ron fue el que se encargó de tomarla. Recordé que Draco me había dejado plantado y otra vez una profunda tristeza me envolvió, ¿acaso se le había olvidado? Dejé el porta fotos sobre el velador y giré hacia la derecha...........

El ulular de una lechuza me hizo despertarme inmediatamente, era una lechuza proveniente de Hogwarts y traía la lista de materiales que utilizaría para 6to año. Cogí una ropa de casa y me dirigí al baño; luego de una larga ducha me puse mi ropa y bajé a prepara el desayuno. Miré el reloj de la pared, eran las 11 de la mañana ¿cuánto tiempo me estuve bañando? A estas horas la Sra. Figgs ya debería haber vuelto de la reunión pero no había ni rastros de ella. Dos lechuzas entraron en la cocina haciendo un gran alboroto, una era de color pardo con el pecho blanco y por el aspecto que tenía parecía venir de un lugar muy cercano porque no se notaba cansada, la otra tenía matices entre marrón y negro que reconocí como la lechuza de la Sra. Figgs. Desaté la carta de la patita de la lechuza de remitente desconocido y la abrí:

"Hola: Quería saber si puedes venir pasado mañana al Callejón Diagon para que compremos nuestros útiles, ya le mandé una lechuza a Ron y a Hermione, espero que puedas ir, te extraño. D.M."

-¡Uy si claro!-dije en voz alta-¿Si me extrañas porque no fuiste ayer al concierto, eh?-la lechuza me miraba extrañada-¿Esperas una contestación?-la lechuza asintió-Mmmmm, pues dile que si iré, ahora ya te puedes ir-dije, y la lechuza salió volando instantáneamente, me acerqué a la lechuza de la Sra. Figgs y ni bien le desaté la carta de su pata salió volando:

"Harry, lo siento pero temo que me voy a demorar un poco en regresar, acá el asunto está algo complicado, cuando nos veamos te platicaré más sobre el asunto. No salgas a ningún lado. Nos vemos. A.F."

Guardé las dos cartas en mi bolsillo y luego de prepararme un delicioso desayuno cogí la escoba:

-Es hora de la limpieza-dije comenzando a barrer....

***********************************************************************************************

Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Ayer me había pasado todo el día limpiando por aquí y arreglando por allá. Miré mi reloj. Eran las 9 de la mañana.

*Toc*Toc*Toc*Toc*

-¿Sra. Figgs?-dije

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo una voz detrás de la puerta

-Oh sí-dije mientras la Sra. Figgs entraba-Buenos días

-Buenos días Harry-dijo-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien, gracias-dije-¿Y esta vez que fue?-pregunté-¿Otro mortífago loco que quiere revivir a Voldemort?

-Esta vez los mortífagos llegaron muy lejos-dijo

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunté

-Uno de los mortífagos encontró un hechizo muy antiguo, que revive a los muertos por un período de 2 horas, y si hacen eso, con el hechizo que Voldemort ya usó anteriormente para recuperar su cuerpo puede regresar a la vida-dijo-Pero nosotros ya nos ocupamos que eso nunca suceda-añadió orgullosa-Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, creo que la Orden ya no tendrá más trabajo por un buen tiempo así que me quedaré acá todo el tiempo; veo que ya te mandaron los útiles-dijo mirando la carta que recibí de Hogwarts sobre mi velador, se acercó y cogió un porta fotos en especial-No sabía que eras amigo de el hijo de Lucius

-En realidad somos grandes amigos desde el año pasado-dije algo avergonzado, ella no sabía de nuestra "relación"

-¿Y aún sigue siendo el niñito mimado de papá y mamá?-dijo con un tono de voz divertido

-Ha madurado mucho-dije

-Me lo imagino-dijo ella-Supongo que la muerte de su padre y la enfermedad de su madre fueron golpes muy duros para él-colocó otra vez el porta fotos en su lugar

-Sra. Figgs

-Dime

-¿Puedo ir al Callejón Diagon mañana?-dije-Es que quede con Ron, Hermione y Draco en encontrarnos ahí

-Claro que puedes-dijo-Pero intenta volver pronto

-Gracias

-Ahora me voy a hacer algunas compras ¿Vienes conmigo?

-No, es que ayer estuve limpiando y me siento muy cansado, igual gracias por la oferta

-Nos vemos-dijo saliendo de mi cuarto

***********************************************************************************************

-Ya me voy-dije acercándome a la chimenea y cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu-Callejón Diagon-sentí como era aspirado por la chimenea, como si formara parte de un torbellino de colores hasta que mis pies chocaron contra algo duro, me acomodé mis lentes y mi ropa y salí directo al Callejón Diagon

Estuve caminando intentando ubicar a Draco, Ron o Hermione y al primero que vi fue a Ron

-Hola Ron-dije

-Hola-dijo-¿Has visto a los demás?

-No, ¿tú?

-Tampoco-respondió

-Hola-dijeron dos voces conocidas a nuestras espaldas

-Hola-respondimos Ron y yo volteándonos, allí estaba Hermione y Draco

Fuimos a Gringotts para que Draco sacara un poco de dinero y luego comenzamos a visitar distintas tiendas para comprar los útiles. Prácticamente la conversación estaba hecha por Hermione y Ron, ya que ni Draco ni yo participábamos en ella:

-Draco, ¿estás bien?-dijo Ron

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?-dijo

-Es q...-titubeó-...no sé...te noto alejado, distante-dijo Ron

-No, no es nada-dijo

Seguimos caminando un poco más pero esta vez ni Ron ni Hermione hablaban:

-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione de pronto-¿Me acompañas a Flourish & Blotts? 

-Vamos todos-dijo Draco

-No, no, no-dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué?-dijo

-No porque...este...no es necesario, sólo voy a comprar algo y vuelvo ¿Ron, me acompañas?-dijo Hermione, era mi imaginación o quería dejarme a solas con Draco

-Sí-respondió Ron

Ambos ingresaron en una tienda cercana, Draco y yo nos quedamos en silencio y me sorprendí mucho cuando habló:

-Harry, ¿y cómo pasaste esta última semana?-dijo

-Mas o menos-dije sin dirigirle la mirada

-Ah-dijo

(Silencio)

-Harry-dijo apenado-Lo siento-yo no le respondí-Ese día no pude ir, las cosas se complicaron, sucedieron imprevistos; deja que te explique, yo estaba yendo cuando crucé un parque y ...

-No, no te preocupes, no es necesario que me expliques-dije fríamente

-Sé cuanto querías ir a ese concierto Muggle, lo siento-dijo

-No, ya te dije, no hay problema-dije resentido mirando el suelo

-Harry-dijo-Harry mírame-dijo alzándome la cabeza-discúlpame, en verdad lo siento-pude ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos

-Te amo Draco-dije abalanzándome sobre él y abrazándolo

-Y yo a ti-dijo

*Cough**Cough*-tosió Ron, Draco y yo nos soltamos inmediatamente, ambos estábamos sonrojados

Terminamos de hacer las compras y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, luego de despedirnos de Hermione y Ron, Draco y yo nos volvimos a quedar solos, yo ya me tenía que ir:

-Draco, yo también ya me voy- dije dándole un rápido beso en los labios

-Cuídate-dijo, y me introduje en la chimenea con dirección a la casa de la Señora Figgs

Cuando mis pies tocaron suelo firme miré a mi alrededor pero no vi a la Señora Figgs; caminé con dirección a mi cuarto y me tiré sobre mi cama, estaba muy cansado........................

***********************************************************************************************

Me desperté tarde, recordé que hoy volvería a Hogwarts, ¡cómo extrañaba ese lugar! Cogí mi viejo baúl y comencé a guardar en él todas mis cosas: mi ropa, mi varita, mis libros, mis plumas, el tintero, mis fotos y demás cosas personales; cuando hube terminado de hacerlo bajé a desayunar. Entré a la cocina y me sorprendí de no ver a la señora Figgs, normalmente a ella no le gustaba quedarse dormida hasta tarde; me serví solo el desayuno y mientras lavaba los platos un sonido proveniente de la chimenea me hizo sobresaltarme:

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunté-¿Señora Figgs?

-Soy yo Harry-dijo un hombre de melena pelirroja que conocía a la perfección

-Buenos días Señor Weasley-dije

-He venido porque yo soy el que te va a llevar al andén 9 ¾-dijo-Arabella se encuentra ocupada

-Pero ella dijo que probablemente ya no tendría más trabajo

-Lo siento Harry pero a mi solo me dijeron que viniese a recogerte, no te preocupes, ella estará bien-dijo amigablemente-Y ahora coge tus cosas que ya nos vamos-añadió, yo corrí hacia mi habitación y con ayuda del Señor Weasley baje mi baúl y mi lechuza-¿Tú sabes cómo usar el maxi, no?-preguntó

-¿Maxi?-dije sorprendido

-Sí-dijo-Algo así como un carruaje que usan los muggles

-Ah, usted quiso decir taxi

-Taxi, Maxi, ¿cuál es la diferencia?-dijo sonriendo; yo sonreí también, éste sería un muy divertido "paseo"...

***********************************************************************************************

-Felizmente salimos temprano de la casa de Arabella-dijo un señor Weasley muy entusiasmado-Jamás pensé que venir en maxi fuese tan emocionante

-Si después de que se nos haya ponchado la llanta y habernos visto envueltos en una persecución policíaca digamos que no fue emocionante sería mentir

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba ese aparato que usaban los lipocías?

-Policías-dije-Y el aparato se llama pistola

-Tispola-dijo-Yo también quiero una

-Le recomiendo que se aleje de esa arma, es muy peligrosa

-Bueno, bueno-dijo-Ahora a entrar al andén; tú entras primero, yo me quedaré a esperar a Molly

-OK-dije-Nos vemos

-Cuídate Harry-fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar ya que atravesé la barrera que separaba dos mundos tan iguales pero tan diferentes. Entré al tren y me ubiqué como siempre en el último vagón, pero éste no estaba vacío. Un ángel estaba durmiendo en él; dejé mis cosas a un lado y a Hedwing la coloqué en una asiento vacío cerca de la ventana; yo me senté al lado del ángel y le susurré al oído-¿Pasaste mala noche?-éste dio un salto

-Harry me asustaste-dijo llevándose una mano al corazón, yo sólo sonreí

-¿Tienes sueño?-pregunté

-No, lo que pasa es que llegué temprano y estaba algo aburrido ¿Qué tal pasaste estos últimos días?

-Dentro de lo que cabe la pase bien ¿y tú?

-Pésimo

-¿Por qué?

-Justo eso te iba a decir, yo estaba pasando por un parque cuando......

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dando paso a Blaise Zabini

-Hola-dijo Draco

-Hola-respondió Blaise dirigiéndose a Draco y a mi, Draco me miró

-Hola-dije de mala gana

-Los dejo solos-dijo Blaise retirándose cuando Hermione y Ron entraron.....

***********************************************************************************************

-Bajemos rápido que ya quiero que comience el banquete-dijo un Ron muy hambriento, todos bajamos y mediante las carrozas llegamos al castillo donde nos tuvimos que separar de Draco, y luego de la selección de los alumnos Dumbledore nos dirigió unas palabras:

-¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo año!-dijo-antes de comenzar el banquete les tengo que informar que su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras será el profesor Severus Snape, ya que la Srta. Delacour renunció por motivos "personales"; y su nuevo profesor de Pociones será Frank Belletish que en estos momentos se encuentra ausente, sus horarios aparecerán en estos momentos sobre su plato, y ahora si, que comience el banquete

Cogí mi horario y lo guardé en el bolsillo mi túnica, para luego comenzar a comer. Cuando la cena su hubo terminado todos nos dirigimos a la torre de Gryffindor y luego de que el prefecto dijera la contraseña todos pudimos entrar en ella, en nuestras habitaciones ya se encontraban como siempre nuestros baúles y demás cosas, exceptuando Hedwing que supuse estaría en la lechucería. La mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano y luego de una muy larga ducha bajé al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta que ya comenzarían las clases y no había visto a Draco en ningún momento. Junto con Hermione y Ron, mis mejores amigos, fuimos a las mazmorras para la clase de Pociones; Hermione lucía sumamente nerviosa y se preguntaba como sería el nuevo profesor, si le caería bien, si se parecería a Snape y muchas cosas por el estilo. Entramos al aula de Pociones y algunos ya estaban sentados pero aún seguía sin ver a Draco, ¿estaría enfermo? Cuando el salón estuvo casi lleno hizo su aparición en el aula nada más y nada menos que Snape:

-Síganme-murmuró con un áspero tono de voz y todos nos miramos confundidos pero no nos atrevimos a desobedecerle. Él nos guió al aula de DCAO, luego de que todos tomáramos nuestros respectivos asientos nos dejó una tarea sobre nuestro animal mágico favorito; las horas pasaban lentamente y finalmente terminó "Pociones"; Gryffindors y Slytherins nos dirigimos al aula de Transformaciones ya que era otra clase que nos tocaba juntos. En nuestro camino nos encontramos con Draco:

-Draco ¿dónde estabas?-preguntó Hermione

-¡Hermione!-dijo-la pregunta sería ¿dónde estaban ustedes?

-Pues en el aula de DCAO con Snape-dije simplemente

-¿Con Severus?-preguntó como si le estuviésemos mintiendo

-Pues estábamos en el aula esperando al Profesor de Pociones cuando de pronto apareció Snape y nos llevó al aula de DCAO, nos dejó una tarea sobre nuestro animal favorito místico para mañana¡¡¡¡¡¡¡El primer día y ya tenemos tarea!!!!!-se quejó Ron

-¿Y tú donde estabas?-pregunté preocupado

-Me quedé dormido y cuando los fui a buscar al salón no estaban-respondió con una sonrisa que ahuyentó todas mis preocupaciones

***********************************************************************************************

-Hey Harry, despierta-dijo alguien sacudiéndome suavemente

-¿Draco?-murmuré mientras abría pesadamente los ojos y descubría a una chica de abundante cabellera castaña

-No soy Draco, soy Hermione-dijo-Vamos, ya terminó Historia de la Magia

-Mmmmmm-dijo alguien a mi lado que no resultó otro más que Ron que también se había quedado dormido

-No lo puedo creer-dijo una muy alterada Hermione mientras salíamos del aula-La primera clase de Historia de la Magia que tenemos y ya se han quedado dormidos

-No te molestes Hermione-dijo Ron-Además hoy la clase estuvo especialmente aburrida ¿no es cierto Harry?

-En realidad la clase estuvo súper aburridísima-dije y a lo lejos vislumbré una cabeza rubia-Miren ahí está Draco, ¡Hola!-dijimos los tres al unísono lo que ocasionó una carcajada por parte de Draco

-¡Hola!-dijo Draco

-¿Ya hiciste la tarea?-le preguntó Hermione

-No-dijo

-Yo tampoco la hice-dije intentando participar en la conversación

-Ni yo-dijo Ron

-Pues que esperan-dijo Hermione

-No me digas que tú ya la hiciste-dijo Ron con sorna

-Sí, porque yo soy una persona responsable-respondió Hermione, y me pareció que una pelea comenzaría pronto- R-E-S-P-O-N-S-A-B-L-E–repitió como si Ron fuese un bebito, y antes que él dijese algo yo intervine

-Chicos, ¿otra vez peleas?, ya cánsense. Vamos a la biblioteca a hacer la tarea-dije

-Yo propongo que vayamos al lago-dijo Draco

-Está bien-dijimos

El camino hacia el lago fue muy divertido y cuando llegamos nos sentamos bajo un gran roble que ahí había, Hermione sacó pergaminos y un inmenso libro:

-¿Quieren que les ayude?-dijo Hermione en un tono maternal

-Disculpen, creo que escuché mal-dijo Ron-¿Tú, Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor y bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts nos vas a ayudar con la tarea?

-Veo que prefieren hacer solos la tarea-dijo con el tono de voz algo triste y molesto

-¡NO!-gritamos Draco, Ron y yo al mismo tiempo

-Está bien-dijo ella riéndose-¿Qué animales van a elegir?

-¿Tú que elegiste?-preguntó Draco

-Yo un unicornio-dijo

-Creo que yo elegiré un hipogrifo-dije recordando a Buckbeack, después de todo era un gran hipogrifo

-Y yo un centauro-dijo Ron

-¿Y tú Draco?-preguntó Hermione

-Un vampiro-dije distraído pero luego pareció salir de su trance-¡NO!, un vampiro no

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron-yo creo que son interesantes

-No, no es eso, sólo que...-dijo titubeando

-Vamos Draco, en este libro hay mucha información sobre ellos, estoy segura que Snape estaría muy orgulloso de ti por el excelente trabajo que vas a realizar-dijo Hermione, me fascina como utiliza la psicología inversa

-Está bien-dijo-Haré sobre los vampiros

Draco, Ron y yo comenzamos con la tarea bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione. Así pasaron como 2 horas y para cuando ya estaba oscureciendo ya habíamos terminado la tarea. Todos guardamos nuestros trabajos y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor a cenar:

-Ron-dijo Draco antes de llegar al Gran Comedor

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ron

-¿Le pasa algo a tu hermana?-preguntó

-No sé, hace tiempo la nota rara, pensé que era mi imaginación pero ahora que lo mencionas ...-dijo preocupado-¿Tú sabes que le pasa?-le preguntó a Hermione

-No, pero por lo que me han contado las chicas de su año, ella tiene pesadillas casi diario-dijo

-¿Crees que sea por lo que pasó en segundo?-pregunté

-No sé-dijo Ron-pero creo que es por algo más grave que eso

Ron, Hermione y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa mientras Draco iba a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentaba entre Parkinson y Zabini; sentí unas ganas de correr y apartar a Draco del lado de Zabini pero controlé mis celos. Me senté entre Ron y Neville y comencé a comer lentamente, alcé la vista para ver que hacía Draco y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver como Draco le daba un golpe muy cariñoso en la espalda a Zabini y como éste se sonrojaba.

-Entonces ¿qué opinas?-dijo una voz a mi lado-Hey Harry

-Lo siento Ron ¿qué decías?-dije

-Olvídalo-dijo-¿Aún sigues teniendo celos de Zabini?

-Sí-respondí secamente

-Creo que no deberías tenerlos, se nota que Draco te ama y haría lo que fuese por ti-dijo

-¿En verdad crees eso?-pregunté

-Sí-dijo

-Pero es que no ves como le da golpes cariñosos-dije preocupado-¿Y que tal si sigue enamorado de él? ¿Si sólo me usó como juego?

-¿Entonces no estás seguro de lo que él siente por ti?-preguntó Hermione metiéndose en la conversación

-No lo sé-dije

-Bueno-dijo Hermione-Yo estoy segura de que él te ama pero si prefieres que no le hablemos....

-No-dije-Ustedes no tienes porque dejar de hablarle, el problema es entre él y yo

-Estoy segura que se van a amistar pronto pero aún así creo que lo mejor sería mantenernos alejados de ambos hasta que se solucionen las cosas-dijo Hermione

-Si eso es lo que deciden-dije

-Bueno, ahora vayámonos a dormir que tengo sueño-dijo Ron parándose

***********************************************************************************************

Entré al aula de DCAO y me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta que Draco estaba sentado y hablando muy entretenidamente con nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini, y muy molesto me senté con Neville.

-¡Silencio alumnos!, ahora, todos saquen los trabajos que deje ayer y colóquenlos sobre mi pupitre-dijo, vi como Draco se paraba y yo también lo hice pero él parecía no notar que yo estaba atrás suyo así que le di un codazo

-¡Hola Harry!-dijo, pero yo hice como que no lo escuchaba aunque tuve unas ganas de voltear y saludarlo como siempre, con un beso; me dirigí a mi sitio y tomé asiento, pude ver como Zabini se sentaba al lado de Draco y ambos comenzaban a charlar otra vez. Aparté mi vista furioso.

***********************************************************************************************

Salí apresuradamente del aula de DCAO, no quería seguir viendo como Draco se alejaba de mí cada vez más y más por culpa de Zabini, no quería y no podía. Sin darme cuenta mis pies me habían llevado al lago, me senté sobre el pasto y al mirar el cielo lo primero que se vino a la mente fue Draco sonriéndome. Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi costado y volteé dispuesto a echar a esa persona pero me quedé sin habla al ver que se traba de Draco-¿Qué quieres?-murmuré con el tono más frío con el que puedo hablar

-Harry...-dijo, y puede sentir su mirada sobre mi, yo sólo observaba el cielo, si lo veía a los ojos me pondría a llorar -¿por qué estás molesto?-lancé un bufido y sonreí sarcásticamente-Harry, ¿qué te pasa?-dijo parándose y poniéndose enfrente mío

-Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntármelo, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle al chico-soy-el-ex-novio-de-Draco?-dije "casi" gritando

-Harry, ¿tú no estarás celoso de Blaise?-dijo como si todo le pareciese una broma

-Tú sabes la respuesta-dije intentando controlarme

-Harry, pero yo no te he dado ningún motivo para que pienses eso-dijo con cierto tono de ingenuidad

-¿Y te parece poco los abrazos que se dan?, ¿qué anden todo el día juntos y hablen entretenidamente?-dije MUY celoso

-Harry, pero tú sabes que él es mi mejor amigo-dijo

-¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta que lo sigues queriendo?-dije triste intentando controlar mis ganas de llorar pero éstas fueron más fuertes que yo

-Harry, yo al único que quiero es a ti, Blaise sólo es mi mejor amigo, nada más-dijo-tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero y que por ti haría cualquier cosa

-¡Oh Draco!-dije tirándome sobre él y abrazándolo, estuvimos así largo rato pero finalmente Draco se separó de mi

-Harry, creo que ya debemos volver, Ron y Hermione nos deben estar buscando-dijo

-Sí, tienes razón-dije parándome y ayudándolo a pararse, caminamos con rumbo al castillo y en el camino nos encontramos con Snape:

-Draco, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo

-Tú dirás Severus-respondió Draco

-A solas-dijo Snape dirigiéndome una mirada de pocos amigos

-Por mí no se preocupen, yo me voy-dije acercándome a Draco para darle un beso

-Cough-tosió Snape lo que hizo que me detuviese

-Nos vemos luego-dijo Draco mientras me alejaba. Caminé con rumbo a la biblioteca ya que supuse que Hermione y Ron estarían ahí, y no me equivoqué:

-Hey chicos-les dije haciendo que ambos dejaran de leer lo que estaban leyendo y me miraran-Ya me amisté con Draco

-No te dije-dijo Hermione-Ustedes no pueden estar peleados por más de un día

-¿Sabes algo Harry?-dijo Ron-Eres muy celoso

-Si Harry, y eso está mal, no puedes andar molestándote por cada cosa con Draco; por mucho que te quiera puede llegar a cansarse de tus estúpidos celos-dijo Hermione

-¡No son estúpidos!-repliqué-¿Ustedes no estarían celosos si su novio o novia se porta muy cariñosamente con su ex novia o novio?

-Bueno....-dijeron ambos

-Yo si estaría celosa-dijo Hermione-Pero si ella fuese su mejor amiga y estoy completamente segura de que él me quiere a mí no lo estaría; y éste es tu caso Harry

-Si quieren hablar por favor háganlo fuera de la biblioteca-dijo una muy molesta Sra. Pince

-¡Oh no!-dijo Hermione-¿Qué pensará la Sra. Pince de mí?

-Deja de dramatizar Hermione-dijo Ron

-¿Dramatizar?-dijo Hermione ofendida-Escúchame bien Weasley, tal vez a ti no te importe lo que piensan los profesores de ti, pero a mí si me importa, y MUCHO-dijo alzando la voz

-Ya basta-dije y ambos se quedaron en silencio

-Lo siento-dijo Ron

-Discúlpame tu Ron-dijo Hermione-Tienes razón, dramaticé

-Ahora lo que falta es que Ron diga "Hermione te amo" y Hermione responda "Yo también" y se den un gran beso-dije en broma lo que causó que recibiese dos golpes en la cabeza

-¡Qué le hacen a mi Harry!-dijo una voz a mis espaldas que conocía a la perfección

-Draco-dije abrazándolo

-¿Por qué te pegaban?-preguntó curioso

-Bueno, dije algo en broma y ellos se lo tomaron en serio-dije sonriendo

-Yo no me lo tomé en serio-dijo Ron

-Ni yo-dijo Hermione

Draco rió y me susurró al oído-Ahora lo único que falta es que se den un beso

-Ni creas que no te escuché Malfoy-dijo Ron

-Ustedes dos tienes la mente retorcida-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Draco y a mí; Draco me miró sorprendido y sólo me bastó mirarlo a los ojos para saber que pensaba

-Si Draco-dije-Yo dije lo mismo-y todos nos pusimos a reír-Por cierto ¿qué quería Snape?

-Ah bueno-dijo Draco-¿Recuerdas el trabajo que nos dejó?¿el que hice sobre los vampiros?-yo asentí-Bueno, dice que le pareció perfecto y que como por el momento no hay una habitación libre para el profesor, él se va a hospedar en Slytherin; para ser específico en  mi habitación

-¿Qué?-dijo Ron

-¿Y por qué Dumbledore no transforma un aula viejo en su habitación?-pregunté

-No lo sé-dijo Draco honestamente

-¿Qué tiene que ver el trabajo que nos dejó con que se hospede en tu cuarto?-dijo Hermione

-En realidad no lo sé-dijo Draco-Pero creo que sólo era una manera de que comencemos a hablar (N/A: Se refiere a que como Snape no sabía como comenzar la conversación la inició con el tema del trabajo, o eso es lo que ellos creen...jijijijiji)

-Ah ya veo-dijo Hermione

-¿Creen que le caiga bien?-dijo Draco nervioso

-Estoy seguro de que le vas a caer súper bien-dije animándolo

-No sé-dijo Draco

-Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu Sala Común-dije

-No, no es necesario-dijo Draco

-Respira hondo-dijo Hermione-relájate, vas a ver que nada malo va a pasar, el profesor te va a caer bien

-Eso espero-dijo Draco-Ahora me voy, no quiero que el profesor llegue antes que yo

-Chau-dijimos mientras se alejaba. Hermione, Ron y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra Sala Común y luego a nuestros respectivos cuartos; ya era tarde y teníamos sueño.

***********************************************************************************************

Ron y yo corríamos por las mazmorras, habíamos estado haciendo la tarea de Adivinación en la biblioteca y se nos había olvidado que ya iba a comenzar Pociones. Entramos al salón y nos dimos cuenta que estaba casi lleno, Ron y yo nos sentamos en una mesa vacía que había justo en el centro del salón. De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho de piel pálida, con ojos color ámbar y cabello castaño claro con algunas tonalidades rubias de aproximadamente 17 o 18 años, lo miré sorprendido porque pensé que era el profesor pero un chico de esa edad no podía serlo así que me volteé para seguir hablando con Ron:

-¡Buenos días alumnos!-dijo el muchacho avanzando por el aula y dirigiéndose a su escritorio, todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos-¡Yo voy a hacer su nuevo profesor de Pociones, espero que nos llevemos bien!-dijo alzando un poco la voz ya que el barullo que hacían era muy fuerte, todos se callaron-Muy bien, ahora pasaré lista para intentar familiarizarme un poco con sus nombres-dijo sentándose y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos pergaminos, uno de Gryffindor y otro de Slytherin; luego de pasar lista siguió hablando-Ahora que ya los conozco a todos creo que es mi turno de presentarme, mi nombre es Frank Belletish y seré su nuevo profesor de Pociones, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?-añadió, muchas manos se alzaron-Muy bien, tú-dijo dirigiéndose a Lavender-¿tú nombre es?

-Lavender-dijo ella-Lavender Brown

-¿Cuál es su pregunta señorita Brown?-dijo

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó

-Bueno, físicamente tengo 18 años pero mi edad actual es exactamente 299 años-dijo lo que me dejó sumamente intrigado-¿alguna otra pregunta?-preguntó-Tú-dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione

-Yo soy Hermione Granger-dijo

-Muy bien Srta. Granger ¿cuál es su pregunta?-dijo

-Pues......yo.......quisiera saber......-dijo muy nerviosa-¿ustedesunvampiro?-dijo conteniendo la respiración

-¿Me pude repetir la pregunta?-dijo cortésmente

-¿Usted es un vampiro?-preguntó en susurro

-Me sorprende su inteligencia, veo que se ha dado cuenta muy rápidamente, y sí, yo soy un vampiro-dijo y lo primero que pensé fue en Draco, él dormiría con él-¿alguna otra pregunta? Tú-dijo dirigiéndose a Parkinson

-Pansy Parkinson-dijo-En realidad lo mío no es una pregunta, sino es una bienvenida de parte de todos los alumnos de Slytherin-dijo sonriendo

-Gracias-dijo-Ahora comenzaremos la clase, el día de hoy veremos la Poción de mala suerte, ¿alguien me puede decir para qué sirve?-varias manos se alzaron-¿y cómo se usa?-sólo una mano se mantuvo en el aire-Muy bien Srta. Granger

-La poción para la mala suerte te proporciona mala suerte, la duración depende de cuánto beba la persona, ha habido casos de años enteros de mala suerte, si uno desea acortar o anular su efecto es necesario la ayuda de los leprechauns que son criaturas que representan la buena suerte ya que sus poderes y su sola presencia lo son, su uso es restringido y su preparación es muy difícil ya que para prepararla se necesita tener un talento innato en pociones-respondió Hermione sin titubear

-Muy bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor-dijo-ahora los agruparé en grupos de 3, sobre ustedes aparecerá un número, busquen a las otras dos personas que lo tengan-añadió moviendo su varita mientras murmuraba algo....

**************************************************************************************

-¿Qué número te tocó?-le pregunté a Ron

-2-dijo-¿A ti?

-9-respondí, me volteé para preguntarle a Hermione y vi como Draco hablaba con Zabini y me dirigí hacia él

-¿Qué número te tocó?-le pregunté a Draco

-9-dijo Draco-¿y a ti?

-También 9-dije

-A Blaise también le tocó 9-dijo Draco mirando a Zabini

-Ah-dije intentando controlar los celos que comenzaban a crecer en mi interior

-Justo le estaba diciendo que nos sentáramos allá-dijo Zabini señalando una mesa muy cerca de la del profesor

-Me parece bien ¡vamos!-dije cogiendo a Draco de la mano y llevándolo a la mesa. Cuando estuvimos listos nos dispusimos a decidir quién haría qué parte del trabajo

-Yo creo que Draco debería hacer la poción porque él tiene un talento innato en eso-dijo Zabini sonriéndole a MI Draco

-Eso yo ya se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad Draco?-dije, por más que intentaba controlar mis celos ¡¡no podía!!

-Eh....sí....igual gracias a los dos-dijo sonrojándose, ¿quién se creía Zabini para hacer sonrojar a MI Draco?-Entonces Blaise y tú preparan los ingredientes y yo preparo la poción-dijo mirándome

Los tres pusimos manos en la poción, podía ver como algunas veces Zabini se le quedaba mirando a Draco pero intenté controlarme y no decir nada, lo logré y pudimos terminar la poción sin ninguna discusión (N/A: ¿es mi imaginación o la última parte tiene "canción"?)

-Muy bien alumnos-dijo el profesor-Sólo faltan unos 15 minutos para que la clase se acabe, espero que todos hayan realizado bien su poción, y ahora sólo contesten a las respuestas que voy a hacer los que han preparado la poción, alcen la mano los que tengan la poción de color verde oscuro-dijo, me fijé en la poción que Draco había preparado y ésta tenía un color azul un tanto claro, no podía creer que Draco se hubiese equivocado-Muy bien-continuó el profesor-Esas personas son las que han realizado la poción bien pero carecen del sentido innato  para prepararlas-miré a Draco con una gran sonrisa-ahora levanten la mano los que tienen su poción de diferente color-Draco alzó su mano-Sólo mantengan la mano arriba los que tengan la poción de color celeste casi azul-Draco mantuvo su mano arriba y cuando me fijé bien era el único que la tenía alzada-¿Tú eres Draco Malfoy, no?-dijo dirigiéndose a él

-Sí-respondió firmemente

-Entonces lo felicito Sr. Malfoy, ya que usted ha realizado muy bien la poción-dijo, todos le sonrieron abiertamente a Draco

-Gracias-dijo tímidamente

-Ahora todos guarden sus materiales que ya se va a acabar a la clase-dijo, yo guardé todas mis pertenencia en mi maleta y cuando volteé Draco ya no estaba. Como Pociones era la última clase que tenía ese día fui rápidamente a mi Sala Común y luego de dejar mis cosas en mi cuarto cogí mi capa invisible  y me dirigí hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. Me deslizaba cuidadosamente ya que temía que algún Slytherin me descubriese y armase un gran alboroto, noté que la puerta del cuarto de Draco estaba entreabierta así que me asomé y me quedé en shock al ver lo que vi; ahí estaba Draco muy cerca de Blaise, estaban a punto de besarse, quería correr pero mis piernas no respondían, comencé a temblar, y sin darme cuenta me apoyé en la puerta para no caer, ésta crujió ante mi tacto y Draco y Blaise voltearon a verme; pero como estaba con mi capa no vieron nada:

-Perdona-dijo Draco

-El que debería pedir perdón soy yo-respondió Zabini-Parece que no te pudiste resistir a la tentación ¿eh? ¿No soy irresistible?

-Uy sí-dijo Draco-Eres un cuerazo (N/A: cuerazo quiere decir una persona extremadamente guapo)-sentí como el mundo se derrumbaba ante mi, mis sospechas eran ciertas, él aún lo quería

-Me tengo que ir, si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme-dijo Zabini guiñándole un ojo

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Draco y luego se quedó ahí en el suelo con una expresión pensativa, quise correr pero mis piernas no me obedecieron y me guiaron a una esquina del cuarto-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó Draco dirigiéndose donde yo me encontraba, yo sólo lancé un sollozo ahogado-Harry p-pe-pero ¿q-qué ha-haces aquí?-preguntó con nerviosismo

-Ahora con que excusa me vas a salir-dije con decepción y tristeza-No me vengas con que sólo son amigos y que al único que amas es a mí porque esa historia ya me la sé de memoria

-Harry, yo te puedo explicar todo-dijo

-Ja, y yo que quería darte una sorpresa, pero veo que el sorprendido fui yo-dije muy dolido-¡Cómo fui tan tonto de no darme cuenta que aún lo amabas!; aunque debo admitir que eres un buen actor, ya que no sólo me engañaste a mi sino a todos mis amigos

-No es como tú piensas...

-Y encima piensas que es un cuerazo-dije furioso

-Eso era broma-dijo intentando excusarse

-¿CREES QUE SOY UN ESTÚPIDO?-grité perdiendo la paciencia-Debo admitir que lo fui pero ya no más, ¿quieres que me crea ese cuento?

-Harry por favor, déjame explicarte-dijo intentando acariciar mi rostro y estuve tentado a dejar que lo haga, pero el pensar que sus manos también había tocado el rostro de Zabini me hizo enfurecer-Tú sabes que sólo te quiero a ti

-Bla...bla...bla...¿terminaste?-dije con sorna-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿o es que pensabas ocultármelo siempre? Aunque no le veo el lado bueno porque supongo que habrás querido ser pareja oficial de Blaise ¿no?

-Harry por favor-dijo suplicantemente-No es así....

-¿Acaso apostaste con él?, ¿apostaste que me podrías conquistar?, ¿fue eso?-dije mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla

-¿Me puedes dejar hablar?-dijo-Yo sólo me dejé llevar por el momento....

-¡¡¡¡¡HASTA QUE LO ADMITES!!!!!-grité completamente fuera de control-NO SÉ QUE TE VI, NO SÉ PORQUE PENSÉ QUE ERAS DIFERENTE A TODOS LOS SLYTHERINS, MALDIGO LA HORA EN QUE ME DEJÉ ENGATUSAR POR TI, MALDIGO LA HORA EN QUE COMENCÉ A AMARTE, MALDIGO LA HORA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ

-No sigas...-murmuró lentamente

-Pero ahora ya no te preocupes por andar escondiéndote con Blaise por allí, les dejo el camino libre, como debió ser desde el principio, después de todo yo lo separé ¿no?-dije venenosamente

-Por favor...-suplicó, pero yo ya no creía en su palabra

-HASTA NUNCA DRACO MALFOY-dije cogiendo mi capa invisible y saliendo apresuradamente del cuarto de Draco, alejándome de él; aunque sólo físicamente ya que mi alma estaría a su lado siempre

Caminé sin rumbo alguno por los inmensos pasillos de Hogwarts, y lloré, lloré mucho, lloré hasta que no me quedase ni una sola lágrima más. Y juré ante la luna que jamás volvería a derramar una lágrima por él, por Draco.

**Y aquí llorándote un río**

**Mandándote al olvido**

**¡Que cosa mas injusta amor!**

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, no supe como había llegado a mi cama pero ahora estaba echada sobre ella. Me dirigí al baño y luego de un rápido baño me puse el típico uniforme de un Gryffindor común y salí con rumbo al Gran Comedor. Ayer lo había decidido, no me martirizaría pensando en lo que pudo ser mi vida junto a Draco, si no había funcionado era porque no estábamos destinados a estar juntos:

-Buenos días Harry-dijo alguien alegremente a mi lado

-Buenos días Dra..Seamus-dije maldiciendo interiormente, estuve a punto de decirle Draco ¡Dios, ayúdame a sacármelo de la cabeza! Seamus y yo nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Pude ver como éste estaba casi lleno, me dirigí hacia donde Ron se encontraba sentado, y comencé a comer en silencio, sin darme cuenta miré hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vi como Draco hablaba con Parkinson y Zabini, sentí como una gran furia comenzaba a crecer dentro de mi y alejé la mirada. Así pasó una semana, pude ver como la relación entre Draco y Zabini seguía igual; no había rumores sobre si ellos estaban juntos o algo parecido, Draco varias veces intentó hablar conmigo pero yo siempre lo esquivaba o lo ignoraba, todos los días era así hasta una tarde en la que teníamos doble Pociones con Slytherin:

-¿Ya sabes lo que le pasó a Draco?-dijo Ron muy sorprendido

-No sé ni me interesa-dije, aunque en el fondo sentí una gran preocupación

-¿No me vas a decir por qué se pelearon?-preguntó

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar del tema-dije entrando al salón y sentándome en una mesa ocupada por Hermione, ella abrió la boca para decirme algo pero luego la cerró sin decirme nada. Pude ver como se había formado un círculo conformado sólo por Slytherins y como algunos Gryffindors intentaban escabullirse dentro

-Todos siéntense-dijo el profesor ingresando al aula-Comenzaremos la clase, el día de hoy prepararemos una poción Crece-huesos, los que están tomando el curso de Medicina Mágica ya deben saber prepararla y los que no, no se desanimen que no es tan difícil-dijo sonriendo, me estremecía al ver sus colmillos, él pareció darse cuenta y dejó de sonreír instantáneamente-Agrúpense por parejas-dijo, yo me quedé junto a Hermione-Pero antes ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?-añadió, una mano se alzó, era Zabini-¿Si Sr. Zabini?

-En realidad no es una pregunta relacionada sobre el curso-dijo-Pero...quisiera saber....¿sabe dónde está Draco Malfoy?-dijo sonrojado, ¿¡quién se cree que es para preguntar sobre el paradero de Draco?! Miré atentamente al profesor esperando su respuesta, había pasado todo el día y aún no lo veía ¿le habría pasado algo?

-Esta mañana lo encontré desmayado y lo llevé a la enfermería, está ahí; espero que para mañana esté mejor-dijo-Ahora pónganse a trabajar-añadió mientras los ingredientes y el procedimiento para preparar la poción aparecían en la pizarra. Quería que la clase pasase rápido para preguntarle al profesor más cosas sobre el paradero de Draco. Cuando la clase hubo terminado me le acerqué:

-Profesor, ¿cómo se encuentra Draco?-pregunté avergonzado sin dirigirle la mirada

-En realidad él no está bien-me susurró-Madame Pomfrey dice que no tiene heridas y que la fiebre no le baja ni con las pociones, sólo queda esperar que con el tiempo las pociones hagan su efecto completo

-Gracias-dije mientras salía del aula muy preocupado aún

-¡¡¡¡Potter!!!-dijo el profesor lo que me hizo voltearme enseguida

-¿Si profesor?-pregunté muy extrañado

-¿Quieres mucho al Sr. Malfoy, no?-preguntó

-Tanto que daría mi vida entera por él-dije con absoluta sinceridad saliendo esta vez definitivamente del aula; me dirigí al lago para pensar sobre todo lo que me había pasado en esta última semana, no podía creer que mi vida hubiese cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Otra semana pasó lentamente, sin Draco simplemente no quería y no podía seguir viviendo; me eché sobre mi cama completamente cansado, hoy era domingo y teníamos el día libre ¿es que acaso jamás me podría olvidar de él?

-Hola Harry-dijo Ron sentándose a mi costado

-Hola-dije sin ánimos-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Quieres que responda a esa pregunta?

-Claro, porque no habrías de hacerlo-dije intrigado

-Bueno-dijo tomando aire-Vengo de visitar a Draco, creo que deberías ir a verlo, está muy mal

-Pensé que había quedado claro que no quería hablar de él-dije intentando parecer indiferente aunque en realidad estaba muy preocupado por lo que me acababa de decir Ron

-Por eso te dije si querías saber la respuesta-dijo parándose-Voy un rato a la biblioteca, tengo que consultar algo con Hermione, nos vemos luego-añadió saliendo de la habitación

-Creo que es hora que haga la tarea de Pociones-murmuré para mi mismo abriendo mi baúl y sacando algunos pergaminos para comenzar la redacción cuando una bolsita de color rojo oscuro cayó de ellos-¿Qué es...? Oh-dije abriendo la bolsita y descubriendo una figura en miniatura de un colacuerno húngaro, el dragón con el que me tuve que enfrentar en 4, dragón, Draco; ¿Es que acaso el mundo se había ensañado contra mí para que nunca lo olvide? ¿Cómo estaría? Toda esta semana él no había estado asistiendo a clases. Guardé los pergaminos y colocando al pequeño dragón en mi bolsillo me dirigí rumbo a la enfermería. Nunca era tarde para realizar una visita. Toqué la puerta de la enfermería con suma delicadeza pero nadie me respondió así que la empujé intentando no hacer ningún ruido que pudiese despertar a alguien que estuviese ahí; y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver al profesor Belletish sentado al costado de Draco, me acerqué sigilosamente pero él se dio cuenta de mi presencia:

-¿Qué haces acá?-preguntó venenosamente lo que me dejó muy sorprendido

-Yo...vengo a visitarlo-dije titubeando

-¿Qué le hiciste?-preguntó

-Yo no le hice nada-respondí asombrado

-No deja de repetir tu nombre-dijo mirándolo-Son raros los momentos en los que está durmiendo tranquilamente

-Creo que volveré luego-dije saliendo de la enfermería

-No-dijo deteniéndome-Yo creo que él te necesita más que a mi

-Frank-dijo alguien al lado de nosotros

-Draco-murmuró el vampiro acariciándole sus hermosos cabellos rubios

-Harry-dijo Draco desesperado-No me dejes, por favor, Harry...

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunté asustado

-Al parecer se encuentra e una especie de trance, hay algo que lo tiene agitado, abrumado-dijo lentamente-Y al parecer tú tienes que ver con eso

-Yo....-dije acercándome a Draco haciendo que el vampiro se alejara de él-Yo nunca quise hacerle algún daño ¿Se pondrá bien?

-No lo sé-respondió-Ni los mismos especialista de "San Mungo" saben exactamente qué le pasa, pero parece que es algo muy serio, puede llegar a quedar atrapado en esa especie de trance por siempre

-¡NO!-grité abrazando a un Draco inconsciente-Draco, yo nunca quise hacerte daño, perdóname por favor, jamás pensé que te pondrías así, debí creer en ti, debí confiar en tu palabra, perdóname-dije mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas; acababa de romper la promesa que le hice a la luna, que no volvería a llorar por ti Draco, pero eso no me importa ahora; sólo quiero que despiertes, no me importa si ya no me amas, sólo quiero que despiertes mi amor. Sentí un movimiento bajo mío, me aparté de Draco

-Harry, mi amor-dijo Draco parpadeando varias veces y abriendo los ojos pesadamente

o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o//o

**Notas de la Autora:**

****

No me lo merezco, 17 reviews!! (sin contar las personas que me enviaron dos reviews) Me muero de la vergüenza ante ustedes. Por favor perdónenme pero este asunto se me salió de las manos. Pensé que como en vacaciones tendría mucho tiempo libre actualizaría pronto, pero me equivoqué, todas las mañanas he estado yendo a la academia de inglés y por las tardes al gimnasio, así que el escaso tiempo libre que me queda lo uso en descansar luego de una agotadora tarde en el gym. Juro que intenté escribir pero no tenía ganas, no se me malogró la computadora, no se me perdieron las hojitas donde escribo algunas ideas, fue algo peor, lo peor que le puede pasar a una escritora: se me fue la inspiración; me sentía vacía hasta un día después de mi cumpleaños, el 2 de febrero, en el que recibí un review de niky_chan diciéndome que actualizase ya que hace tiempo no lo hacía, entonces me senté enfrente de mi computadora y pensé en todas y todos los que les gustaba mi fic y me dije a mi misma "Escribiré este capítulo pase lo que pase" y finalmente hoy, 6 de febrero del 2004, lo terminé y debo decir que me siento orgullosa de él. Espero sepan comprenderme, y si ya no dejan reviews los entenderé, no se preocupen, están en todo su derecho. Ojalá hayan disfrutado del capítulo y he aquí las respuesta a los reviews que recibí:

****

**GaBrIeLa2:** Gracia por tu review, es muy gratificante. Ahora no tienes excusa para no subir un capítulo más de Propiedad Privada ¿eh? Ojalá ya pongas a Blaise que quiero saber que pasa!!! Bueno, a decir verdad se nota que te gusta Draco/Blaise, y bueno, a mi maso pero prefiero el Harry/Draco. Si pues, Harry es un idiota pero bueno...qué se le va a hacer. Bueno, por lo que has visto Draco no le ruega a Harry, y ahora que lo pienso tal vez no lo haga nunca XD Estoy tentada en mandar a Harry por un tubo pero....

Draco *recuperándose del coma*: ¿Qué Harry se vaya por un tubo? ¿Estás loca?

Paola: Exijo más respeto, y no te preocupes, vas a tener Harry para rato así que no te sulfures y regresa a la enfermería

Draco: OK

Jejejejejeje, lo siento GaBrIeLa2, no sé que pasó pero los personajes se me están saliendo de control; bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta sobre mandar a Harry por un tubo. ¿De verdad pensaste que Draco estaba embarazado? Al principio pensé en esa posibilidad pero me desquité en el fic "Los errores que uno comete" así que dos fics en donde Draco esté embarazado, no me parece. Que bueno que te haya gustado la canción del fic pasado. Al principio a mi tampoco me gustaba pero luego me fascinó. Harry y Blaise están bien así que la decisión en quien se quede con Draco está difícil...

Frank: ¿Y yo?

Paola: Perdóname, ya me corrijo

Harry, Blaise y Frank están bien así que la decisión en quien se quede con Draco está difícil. Sigue dejando reviews!!!

**DI_MALFOY: **Je, sí, los separé y no te preocupes que habrá reconciliación y más adelante ya verás al vampirito en acción (véase "mordiendo a Draco"). Ops, creo que estoy diciendo demasiado. Discúlpame por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, de verdad lo siento mucho pero el asunto se salió de mis manos. Sigue dejando reviews!!!!

**BlazeVein: **Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic, es gratificante y me sube el autoestima :D Bueno, al parecer antes no me dejaste review y sí, eso pasa, a mí me ha pasado varias veces y he tenido que volver a dejar review. Espero que todas tus dudas se hayan despejado en este capítulo y cualquier cosa que no entiendas sólo dímela que yo encantada te la respondo. Sigue dejando reviews!!!

**txiri:** Hola!! Sí que es difícil perdonar una infidelidad pero Draco no lo hizo intencionalmente, sólo se dejó llevar por el momento; aunque eso no quiero decir que no tenga la culpa, porque si tanto ama a Harry debió controlarse ¿no crees? No te preocupes que no son tus paranoias, son las mías XD Sigue dejando reviews!!!!

Rachel: Bueno, discúlpame por dos cosas: dejarte con las ganas y por demorarme horrores en subir el capítulo, pero como ya lo expliqué simplemente no tenía inspiración ni ganas de subir; espero me sigas dejando reviews :D 

**Verotto: **Me quitas un gran peso de encima al decir que no me preocupe tanto por el romance ¡Fiu! En este capítulo todas las dudas con respecto a la visita a quedado solucionada. Al parecer las vacaciones han hecho que me demore más en actualizar. Espero que sigas dejando reviews!!!

**alço: **Perdóname!!!! Por favor, discúlpame por dejarlas plantadas otra vez, de verdad yo tenía la mejor de las intenciones con respecto a actualizar más seguido pero esto se salió completamente de mis manos. Sigue dejando review y otra vez lo siento.

**Murtilla: **Me fascina cómo opinas, yo opino de la misma manera! Harry y Draco si tendrán un tiempo para pensar, y al parecer Harry ya se está dando cuenta que Draco realmente lo ama; y bueno, te adelanto una cosita pero que quede sólo entre tú y yo: Draco va a llegar a tener aventurillas con el profe y además...

Draco entrando furioso: Paola, dijiste que sólo era una cosita; además no tienes porque andar divulgando mi futura vida personal por todos lados!!!

Paola: ¬¬u Lo siento Draco, ya no digo nada más. Lo prometo!

Draco: Ojalá sepas cumplir tus promesas..

Jejejejejeje, lo siento Murtilla pero estos personajes se están revelando, es que hace un mes no les pago (véase no actualizo) y me van a hacer huelga ;_; Pero bueno, ojalá se contenten con este capítulo. Sigue dejando reviews!!!

**Amazona Verde: **Gracias!! Gracias!! Gracias!! Me subes muchísimo la moral =D Si pues, el vampiro tiene que pagar lo que Harry destrozó, pero así es el amor...

Frank: ¿Amor? Yo pensé que sólo sentía gran atracción por Draco pero ¿amor? ¿No crees que eso es demasia..

Paola empujando a Frank: Ejem...No hagas caso lo que dice, parece que en el día no tapó bien su ataúd y unos rayos solares se filtraron por ahí XD No te preocupes que las cosas entre ambos se van a solucionar entre Harry y Draco. Sigue dejando reviews!!!

**Drania: **Jejejejeje, sorry por ese error pero no te preocupes que ya lo corregí en el capítulo pasado; parece que fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de eso ;D Bueno, Harry los atrapó _"in fraganti"_ y Draco sólo tuvo que aceptarlo no? Hubiese sido cobarde de su parte negarlo. Bueno, exactamente un beso de Harry no fue la cura, ni la será; mejor no te adelanto nada y te dejo con el gusanillo de la duda XD Sigue dejando reviews!!!

**luzy snape:** ¿De verdad los últimos capítulos estuvieron raros? Lo siento, intentaré escribir más claramente. Draco sí se curará pero ya verás en el próximo capítulo. Si pues, Harry es bastante tonto por no dejar a Draco explicarse, pero a decir verdad si yo estuviese en su situación hubiese hecho lo mismo. Sigue dejando reviews!!!

**AngelinaB: **¿Has pensando en ser medimaga? ¿Cómo sabes que lo que tiene Draco es mal de amores? XD Sí!!! Harry fue quien lo visitó y ya ves lo que pasó. Sí leí tu fic y te dejé review, sigue escribiendo y sigue dejando reviews!!!

**niky_chan: **¿Qué te parece si contratamos a Freddy, Jason y Jack el destripador para matar a Harry?

Frank: No se olviden de mí!!!

Ah sí, y también al vampirito para matar al Gryffindor. Qué se le va a hacer a Draco, no es su culpa estar tan bueno. Sorry por demorarme en actualizar y sigue dejando reviews!!!

**Amaly Malfoy:** Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo :D Jejejejejeje, aún falta mucho para que Draco y Harry vuelvan a estar juntos, digamos que lo que pasó con Blaise a marcado mucho a ambos. Y sí, los celos son muy malos consejeros, y lo peor es que no se les puede evitar. Bueno, debo decir que a mí también me gusta Harry/Draco más que nada pero en este fic no me inclino por ninguno de los tres candidatos porque sino me hacen huelga de hambre y yo no quiero personajes cadavéricos en mi fic XD Bueno, estabas cerca con respecto a la cura de Draco pero en realidad Draco no se curará completamente con la visita de Harry. Por cierto, como tú dices, las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de las peleas =D Debo decir que me fueron bien en mis exámenes y ojalá te haya gustado este pedazo de inspiración. Sigue dejando reviews!!!

**Beth Malfoy:** Gracias por decir que mi fic es genial!!!!!! Te lo agradezco de todo corazón...(alguien me toca el hombro y señalan la computadora)

Paola:¿Qué? ¿Qué ustedes también quieren agradecerle? Está bien pero que sea rápido

Draco: ¡Qué lindo tu nick! ¿No seremos parientes? Bueno, gracias por dejarle reviews a Paola ya que eso hace que siga escribiendo y que yo pueda salir en escena

Harry:  Gracias por el review, hasta que por fin Paola se dignó en hacer un capítulo con mis pensamientos

Blaise: Te agradezco de todo corazón el review, ah!, y el profesor dice que ya tiene que irse a dormir porque el sol ya va a salir, dice que te agradece y que sigas dejando reviews. Por cierto me gustó mucho tu frase "no sabes lo que es el amor hasta que sufres por el", en realidad yo sufrí mucho por Draco, ya ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento por ....

Paola: Ejem, ejem, Blaise, tú solo tenías que agradecerlo, comentar sobre lo que escribió es MI trabajo. Espero que no te hayan molestado los personajes :D Sigue dejando reviews!!!

**Lubier:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste cómo escribo! Por cierto ¿qué pareja te gusta? ¿Harry/Draco, Draco/Frank o Draco/Blaise? Perdóname por demorarme tanto en actualizar. Sigue dejando reviews!!!!!

**la seora toda poderosa: **Bueno, no me habías dejado review en este capitulo antes. Así que muchas gracias por dejarlo =D Pobre Draquito!!! Y aunque creas que Harry no se lo merece habrá que dejarle la decisión a Draco no crees? Jejejejejeje. Eres la segunda persona que quiere mandar por un tubo a  la-mierda-que-vivió XD Discúlpame por demorarme tantísimo en actualizar y espero sigas dejando reviews :D

**niky_chan:** En realidad te tengo que dar las gracias, si no me hubieses mandado tu review no me hubiese animado a actualizar; muchas gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado con un simple "trata de poner los otros caps". Te agradezco de todo corazón y sigue dejando reviews!!!!

*Por cierto la canción que sale es "Llorándote un río" de Maná

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
